Koi no Yonka
by RasenRouge
Summary: La tragedia que le marcó en su pasado y los dolorosos arrepentimientos que le perseguían aún en el presente, era algo de lo que no podía desprenderse ni siquiera cuando la cruel batalla había terminado. Pero, ¿estaría bien continuar viviendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no darse un nuevo comienzo? ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad a ella de que le recuerde la calidez del corazón humano?
1. Hope

Buenas noches. Disfruten de esta historia nacida a raíz de mi amor y pasión por Kimetsu no Yaiba; especialmente por Tomioka Giyuu. Y agradecimientos especiales a esas dos personitas que me impulsaron a escribir sobre este fandom: Noemi y Kathy C: Sin más que agregar, nos leemos después.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia puede contener spoilers del manga por lo que si no vas al día, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Es un fanfiction GiyuuxOC. Y algunos eventos podrían ser modificados o adaptados en el futuro de acuerdo a como se desarrolle el canon (los que leen el manga saben que hay muchas banderitas de la muerte en varios personajes).

**希望**

Había demasiada luz natural. Tanta que resultaba dolorosa para sus pupilas que se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Pero, ¿por qué existía tanta claridad cuando lo último que recordaba era la oscuridad infinita? ¿Cómo es que existía un techo sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía una calidez circundante? ¿A qué se debía aquel peso extra sobre su pecho? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué motivo no había muerto?

—Veo que eres el primero en despertar.

—¡¿...?! ¡Está hablando! ¡Este animal está hablando de verdad! —exclamó Kamado tan estruendosamente que provocó que el raposo que descansaba sobre su pecho, se asustara y saliera corriendo de allí.

—No sé qué me sorprende más. Si el hecho de que hayas pensado que un simple zorro tuviera la facultad del habla o que tu amigo no se haya despertado con todo el escándalo que hiciste —el dueño de la voz que había escuchado todo estaba a un par de metros de donde él permanecía, observándole con esas llamativas y claras pupilas azul pastel—. Por cierto, no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos ya que todavía te hayas convaleciente —señaló para el impulsivo que se había sentado de golpe a causa del animal que creyó que estaba hablándole.

—Ungh...—una fuerte punzada le llevó a encorvarse rápidamente, como si sólo así pudiera mitigar el dolor. Y ya que no deseaba experimentar de nuevo aquel malestar, volvió a recostarse.

—Ahora que has entendido tu situación, te aconsejo que te quedes quieto —fue la recomendación del robusto hombre que rozaba fácilmente los dos metros de altura y cuya tostada piel favorecía a resaltar los tribales tatuajes verde pistache que descansaban sobre sus desnudos brazos y hombros. Aunque lo más llamativo de su persona eran sus albos y revueltos cabellos que le llegaban a media espalda, y que no se molestaba en mantener en orden.

—¿Cómo es que...? —elevó su mano a la altura de su vista y la miró con detenimiento como si dudara de que esa extremidad fuera suya. Se sentía tan extraño, tan fuera de sí mismo—. Lo último que recuerdo es haber peleado contra Muzan al lado de Giyū-san... ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Y Giyū-san?! ¡¿Dónde está él?! —y nuevamente hizo lo que le habían prohibido hace unos minutos atrás—. Ungh...

—No necesitas exaltarte de esa manera —dijo para el alterado muchacho que otra vez se estaba quejando del malestar de sus heridas—. Él está justo a un lado de ti.

—¡Giyū-san, estás a salvo! —prorrumpió en cuanto vio al Pilar del Agua totalmente sumido en el mundo de los sueños con heridas superficiales en su rostro—. Estás vivo...—estaba tan profundamente aliviado de que aquel compañero de batalla y amigo suyo, estuviera sano y salvo, que le fue imposible retener sus lágrimas

—El que hayan escapado de las garras de la muerte fue un absoluto milagro —sonrió con brevedad, cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez sus deseos de aferrarse a la vida eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Fuiste tú el que nos ha salvado? —secó sus lágrimas y prosiguió a saciar su curiosidad antes de que el cansancio de su cuerpo le llevara a dormir nuevamente.

—Yo únicamente me encargué de traerlos hasta aquí después de que fueran atendidos de emergencia —respondió para un confundido Kamado—. Fue una amiga mía la que se encargó de salvarles el pellejo. Es a ella a quien tienen que agradecerle.

—Lo haremos —prometió el joven cazador—. Por cierto, me llamo Kamado Tanjirō, gusto en conocerte —la educación siempre iba de la mano con su persona.

—Akiyama Ganju —se presentó el hombre que iba por la vida únicamente con pantalones y botas.Y esa apariencia le hizo conmemorar al moreno a cierto amigo suyo.

—¡Inosuke! —a Ganju ya no le sorprendía que el chaval se le volviera a fruncir el ceño ante su nuevo intento de ponerse de pie.

—Sólo los encontramos a ustedes dos —señalaba el de cabellos blancos—. Pero si ese chico es la mitad de obstinados que ustedes, seguramente continúa con vida en alguna parte.

—Seguramente sea de ese modo —era normal que experimentara miedo al desconocer el paradero de sus dos amigos—. Espero que estén bien..._Nezuko, espero que estés bien y que al fin hayas regresado a la normalidad. Aunque sé que no debo preocuparme, eres fuerte y debes estar esperando el regreso de tu hermano mayor._

—Es bueno ver que estás tan animado. Sin embargo, debes moderarte o tus heridas no sanarán por completo y prolongarás tu estadía en la cama —la atención de Tanjirō se fue directamente hacia la joven que recién entraba a la habitación, sosteniendo una charola de madera repleta de aditamentos médicos.

—L-Lo siento...—se disculpó con cierta pena.

—Mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer, está bien —él pudo percibir la indulgencia en esas pupilas rojo cereza, permitiéndose el relajarse un poco—. Y aprovechando que estás despierto, cambiaré tus vendajes —la joven se aproximó y tomó asiento a un costado suyo.

—¿Tú fuiste la persona que nos salvó? —interrogó en cuanto volvió a sentarse por petición de ella.

—Únicamente hice lo que cualquier otro médico hubiera hecho en mi lugar —retiró la parte superior del kimono del joven cazador, exponiendo los vendajes que cubrían todo su tronco superior—. Por lo que no tienes nada que agradecer.

—De todos modos, muchas gracias por ayudarnos —era un chico necio y no iba a ceder fácilmente—. Por cierto, no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo dices por mis ropas? —expresó con cierto tono divertido—. Mi ciudad natal se encuentra hacia el sur, bastante lejos de aquí.

De mangas largas y holgadas era la particular vestimenta superior que llevaba puesta y que delineaba su femenina figura, llegándole hasta las rodillas y dejando a la vista un corte lateral por ambas partes, como una manera de mejorar su movilidad. Y bajo ese mundo de tela se apreciaba un pantalón y unos simples pero cómodas botas.

Y aunque todo su atuendo era del tono de la nieve existían bordados simétricos en azul rey y carmesí que embellecían sus mangas, así como a la llamativa capa bordada que usaba por encima de su blusa. También contaba con un broche de hermosas costuras, aderezado con un par de flores, sosteniendo en una coleta alta el largo y lacio cabello castaño cobrizo que esa joven poseía.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kamado Tanjirō —sus gestos faciales se torcieron ante el ardor que experimentó en el instante en que la castaña puso una bola de algodón sobre su abdomen con ayuda de una pinza metálica.

—Kishaba Touka es el mío —por el momento su atención estaba puesta en su tarea de limpieza—. Tus heridas están bastante limpias por lo que sólo debemos esperar a que estén completamente cerradas para que puedas regresar a casa.

—¿Cómo está Giyū-san?

—Oh, te refieres a tu amigo, ¿no? —el adolescente asintió sin demora—. Su recuperación total demorará un poco más que la tuya. A diferencia de ti, él tenía más costillas rotas que tú; y otras numerosas fracturas que le llevaron a experimentar un sangrado interno severo. Por lo que estará en cama por un tiempo.

—Ya veo...—soltó con cierto desánimo. Sabía que todo el castigo que había sufrido Giyū había sido en gran parte, culpa suya, porque él había jurado que lo protegería con su vida.

—Ambos están vivos. Y deberían sentirse afortunados por ese hecho, ya que no muchos poseen el privilegio de vivir un día más —sus palabras le reconfortaron y le hicieron sentirse avergonzado por haberse dejado corromper por el pesimismo.

—Tsk... ¿Qué...ha pasado...?¿D-Dónde...? —la mirada de ambos se postró del otro lado de la habitación; allí el segundo convaleciente había despertado al fin.

—¡Giyū-san! —profirió feliz al ver que su amigo había despertado al fin—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele todo?

—¿Cómo es que...? —estaba tan extrañado como confundido hasta el punto en que su estoico rostro se notaba claramente perturbado; como si el hecho de despertarse y hallarse con la chispa de la vida, lo desconcertara profundamente. Es como si lo que estaba viviendo fuera una mera ilusión, el último juego mental que experimentaría antes de partir.

—Akiyama-san y Kishaba-san nos salvaron. Gracias a ellos estamos vivos —respondió animadamente. El pelinegro le vio de reojo y después a la extraña. ¿Ella sería una de las mencionadas por el moreno?

—Tienes varias fracturas de hueso por lo que debes evitar en la medida de lo posible hacer movimientos bruscos o levantarte más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Y no mencionemos que tienes heridas profundas. Así que espero que no seas tan imprudente como Kamado-kun —a veces se tenían que poner ejemplos claros para que las personas entendieran ciertas cosas.

—Hmp.

—...Empiezo a creer que tu amigo es un hombre de pocas palabras...—Touka contemplaba una diferencia abismal entre las personalidades de ambos muchachos.

—Al principio es un poco reservado, pero conforme entra en confianza deja de ser tan tímido —Tanjirō intentando dejar una buena impresión del pelinegro y este en cambio, juzgándole con la mirada por estar diciendo cosas de más—. _Creo...que se acaba de enfadar por lo que le he dicho a Kishaba-san..._

—En cuanto haya terminado con Kamado-kun, será tu turno.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —al fin había expresado una oración en regla.

—Tengo que revisar cómo siguen tus heridas. Así como cambiar tus vendajes para evitar infecciones —comunicó con normalidad mientras empezaba a vendar a su actual paciente—. Y antes de que planees un modo de escapar de aquí y evitar que haga mi trabajo, te adelanto que en tu estado actual no llegarás demasiado lejos antes de que las heridas se te abran o alguna de tus costillas rotas te perfore algún órgano vital y te conduzca a una muerte lenta y llena de agonía —nada como el poder de la persuasión—. Pero claro, ya queda en ti el hacerlo o no —Giyū guardó silencio mientras le sostenía la mirada; y unos quince segundos ya se encontraba dándole la espalda—. Interpretaré eso como que seguirás mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.

—Kishaba-san, eres muy apasionada en tu trabajo —¿la estaba felicitando? Tomioka simple y llanamente prefirió continuar con su mutismo.

¿Qué tan cansado se encontraba que había despertado justo cuando la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de aquel farol de aceite que había sido puesto a un lado de la entrada del cuarto? ¿Podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño o terminaría pasando la noche en vela como muchas otras que había experimentado tiempo atrás?

Se enderezó, sentándose con esfuerzo debido a la terrible punzada que le atravesó todo el cuerpo y que demoraría en ser mitigada. Parece que las palabras de aquella mujer eran ciertas y por más que deseara irse de allí para cerciorarse de que Muzan realmente había muerto, no lo lograría. No llegaría demasiado lejos, no en su condición actual.

—_¿De verdad hemos terminado con él? _—todo era demasiado irreal que todavía no podía creer que todo aquello había pasado—. _Y que Tanjirō y yo sobreviviéramos resulta casi fantasioso _—él mejor que nadie estaba seguro que solamente uno de los dos viviría al final de tan peligrosa batalla; y claramente ese iba a ser ese joven optimista.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Tomioka-san? —Giyū estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que el muchacho también estaba despierto.

—Sí.

—Me alegra escucharlo —sonrió con sinceridad, con esa claridad que tan bien conocía el pelinegro—. Por cierto, no debes preocuparte por Kishaba-san. Ella ya se encargó de cambiar tus vendajes —pronunció tranquilamente.

—¿Ah? —parpadeó un par de veces en un acto reflejo de asombro. No pudo haber pasado algo como eso sin que él se diera cuenta y se despertara—. Pero, ¿cómo...? —entre abrió un poco su yukata, apreciando la gran blancura de la tela que había sido usada para proteger sus lesiones.

—Akiyama-san le ayudó a moverte para que ella pudiera hacerlo —allí estaba la obvia explicación—. Debiste de haber estado más cansado de lo que creías que no reaccionaste ni con eso.

—Veo que ambos se parecen —comentó, torciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Giyū-san? —por algún motivo sentía que lo estaban insultando.

—Los dos son necios y gustan de ignorar las peticiones de otros.

—Ella sólo está haciendo su trabajo. No está haciendo nada malo —allí estaba para hacerle ver que no debía ser desconfiado con todo y con todos—. Además, ella huele a amabilidad y sinceridad —y su olfato nunca le fallaba.

—Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son en realidad. Por lo que bien podrían estar esperando a que bajemos la guardia para...—el resto de su frase murió antes de que pudiera ser expresada. La mirada inquisidora de Kamado lo hizo callar.

—Giyū-san, no digas esas cosas. Akiyama-san y Kishaba-san son buenas personas —recalcó.

—Eres demasiado confiado con la gente —susurró para que el menor no le escuchara.

—Que bueno que los encuentro despiertos a ambos —la joven había abierto al puerta corrediza antes de pasar. Un par de niñas entraron al poco rato, cada una con una mesita de madera en manos—. Está bien que dormir todo el día es benéfico para su salud, pero también deben de comer algo —el exquisito olor del udon con carne y la sopa miso despertarían el apetito de cualquiera; hasta el de ellos—. La verdad no sabía bien qué sería bueno para la cena pero comida es comida al final —su razonamiento era simple y raro.

—Descuida. Esto está bien —Tanjirō fue el primero en comenzar a degustar los fideos. Y se le veía bastante complacido con el sabor—. ¡Está delicioso!

—Si comes demasiado rápido te ahogarás —soltó casual la castaña—. No tiene veneno ni ninguna sustancia extraña, por lo que puedes comerlo sin preocuparte —informaba para quien tenía la sopa miso entre su mano derecha mientras se debatía si comérsela o no.

—Discúlpalo, es un poco desconfiado con la gente que apenas conoce —Kamado, siempre interviniendo en pos de su amigo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hace bien en desconfiar de los extraños. Después de todo, hay mucha gente con dobles intenciones allá afuera —dijo para ambos—. Sin embargo, yo solamente quiero retribuir aunque sea un poco a la gente que arriesga sus vidas para proteger a las personas de los demonios —ambos miraron a la muchacha en automático, como si hubiera hallado la palabra clave para captar su atención. Y es que quienes aceptaban la existencia de los demonios era porque habían vivido de cerca una tragedia; el resto consideraba a esos peligrosos seres como producto de la imaginación.

—De modo que...—Kamado percibía el aroma de la amargura y la tristeza; incluso el de la culpa. Y eso lo hacía comprenderlo todo.

—Disfruten de su comida porque la medicina no tiene un buen sabor —les advirtió con una pequeña pero bien remarcada sonrisa—. Y si son demasiado lentos, Kenzo devorará su comida.

—¿Kenzo? —a Kamado no le quedó claro a quién se refería hasta que vio a ese animalito a nada de meter su largo hocico en su sopa miso—. Es el zorro de esta mañana —el ambarino de sus pupilas resultaba cautivador. Sin embargo, el oscurecido pelaje de su cuerpo era posiblemente el mayor atractivo; y lo que lo hacía en demasía único— Es un zorro negro —uno al que le quedaba estupendamente aquella bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

—Es un glotón sin remedio, por lo que siempre está a la espera de que alguien sea lo suficientemente distraído para robarle sus alimentos —y cierto era que el raposo estaba intentando suerte con el udon del pelinegro—. Ey, ¡no muerdas la cabeza de Tomioka! —cierto animal al ver frustrado su intento de hurto optó por desquitarse con la persona que le impidió una comida fácil.

Giyū-san, ¿estás bien? —Kamado estaba un poco angustiado por ver a su amigo comer en total silencio al mismo tiempo que el omnívoro no retiraba sus quijadas de su cabeza.

—Lo está tomando con bastante calma...Demasiada diría yo —la castaña estaba un tanto perpleja de la nula reacción que el espadachín mostraba ante un ser que lo estaba atacado.

—Ya está intentando quitárselo —era como ver a alguien que intenta retirarse un pulpo de la cabeza sin éxito alguno.

—Kenzo —volvió a llamarlo la castaña. Pero en esta ocasión con un timbre de voz más firme—. Es suficiente. Tomioka-kun no es tu mordedera ni tu merienda —el mamífero soltó la cabeza del cazador y dirigió su andar hasta donde se hallaba su propietaria—. Disculpa por eso —expresó para quien miraba en completo silencio su plato a medio comer.

—Es la primera vez que veo un zorro domesticado —Tanjirō parecía sentir gusto por el cánido.

—Diría que le gusta más la vida humana que la que le corresponde —soltó con resignación—. Y por eso tiene esa clase de comportamientos.

—Gracias —agradeció para cuando terminó de cenar. Podría ser de pocas palabras pero no era un maleducado en la mesa.

—No hay de qué —Touka recogió la mesa con los trastes sucios junto con los de Kamado—. Descansen —se despidió y cerró la puerta tras su partida.

—Giyū-san...¿De verdad lo hemos logrado? ¿Realmente vencimos a Muzan y terminamos con esta pesadilla? —era un cuestionamiento que le estaba carcomiendo desde dentro, propagándose por todo su cuerpo como una letal enfermedad.

—No lo sé —no iba a mentirle, ofreciéndole la respuesta que ansiaba escuchar solamente para aplacar su ansiedad—. El que sigamos con vida puede significar que lo vencimos y por eso sobrevivimos. O que él escapó en el último momento y por eso estamos vivos.

—Tenemos que contactar a los demás para averiguar lo que pasó en realidad —Tanjirō se dejó car sobre su futón. Le dolía cada centímetro de su ser.

—Si tenemos un poco de suerte los cuervos Kasugai nos encontrarán —Giyū se recostó. Él también se sentía extenuado ante el cansancio crónico que experimentaba todo su ser—. De cualquier modo, no hay nada que podamos hacer en nuestro estado actual.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —exhaló un tanto más calmado—. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar.

Aunque odiaba el sabor amargo de esa sustancia viscosa que debía tomarse a diario sin la posibilidad de rechazarla, había algo más que aborrecía sobre por sobremanera; y era el tenerse que quedar en cama cuando lo que quería era salir y divertirse con la fría y pura nieve de invierno.

¿Por qué se había tenido que enfermar? ¿Por qué justamente en la mejor época del año? ¿Es que nadie le tendría un poco de piedad y lo dejaría salir de su habitación?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses muchachito —apenas y se había retirado la colcha de encima cuando la última persona que quería ver, entró a la habitación.

—Mm... Pero es que ya me cansé de estar todo el día recostado —su rostro se torció en un puchero de lo más gracioso que hasta la joven no pudo retener sus ganas de reírse—. ¡Hermana! —no estaba para nada contento de que se carcajeara a costa suya.

—Lo siento, lo siento Giyū —aunque se arrepentía de su "grosería", seguía apretándose la barriga para no reír más—. Es sólo que haces unas caras muy graciosas.

—Enmienda tu error dejándome salir.

—Giyū —llamó por su nombre tras sentarse a su lado y llevar su mano a sus alborotados y oscuros cabellos—, ayer te desmayaste a causa de una fuerte gripe, producto de haber estado jugando por más de medio día afuera con ese frío infernal que está haciendo.

—Pero la nieve se derretirá...—fue el mejor pretexto que se le ocurrió.

—La nieve no se irá hasta que la primavera llegue, así que no te preocupes por algo como eso —lo recostó de nuevo y lo arropó con el cariño que solamente una madre podría imprimirle a un acto tan simple como cotidiano.

—Ya soy grande. No tienes que hacer algo como esto. Es...vergonzoso...—sus mejillas se tiñeron tímidamente de rojo ante la pena que la causaba que su hermana mayor tuviera esas atenciones con ella.

—¡Para mí siempre serás mi adorable y lindo hermanito menor!

—Creceré y dejaré de ser adorable —y nuevamente su rostro se llenó de esos gestos tan cómicos que la caracterizaban cada que hacía una rabieta o era incapaz de plasmar en palabras algo que le molestaba—. Me convertiré en adulto y entonces podré protegerte y darte la vida que mereces.

—Giyū, no es necesario que me prometas algo como eso —Tsutako estaba conmovida por la sinceridad y bondad que albergaba el corazón de su hermano menor. Pero también le causaba mortificación. No podía permitirse que alguien tan joven llevara una carga tan pesada sobre hombros tan pequeños; no era su deber—. Tu hermana mayor sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. Por lo que no debes preocuparte de nada.

—Hermana, eres demasiado confiada con la gente —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. No olvides que ese vendedor ambulante te vendió unos rábanos mucho más caros de lo normal solamente porque dijo que un sacerdote bendijo las tierras en las que se cosecharon.

—B-Bueno...Ese día tu hermana había tenido una semana muy cansada, así que la tomaron en curva —se calló ante la mirada plasmada de inquisición por parte del menor—. Y-Ya tendré más cuidado...

—Te protegeré.

—...Giyū...—besó su frente con gentileza y amor fraternal—. Soy tan afortunada de tenerte como hermanito —acarició su frente, echando hacia atrás esas revoltosas hebras de pelo hacia atrás—. Por ahora duerme un poco. Así para cuando despiertes podrás comer tu plato favorito —le sonrió con un cariño entrañable que podía sentirlo sin necesidad de más gestos o palabras.

—Sí hermana.

Sus párpados se volvieron tan pesados que le fue imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo, aunque esto fuera lo que más deseara en ese preciso momento. Porque sabía que si cerraba los ojos no volvería a verla de nuevo. No contemplaría más su cálida sonrisa, ni tampoco sus oídos se llenarían con esa voz que siempre se dirigía a él con un amor desbordante.

Si se desconectaba de aquel mundo de sueños, ella desaparecería para siempre. Lo volvería a perder todo.

—¿Hermana? ¡¿Hermana?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó con fuerza para que su voz llegara hacia la persona que no encontraba por ningún rincón de aquella oscura y gélida habitación—. ¡Hermana!

—"Ella ya no está más aquí"

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Y forzó su vista para hallar al hombre que le había dicho algo tan desconcertante.

—"Mira más de cerca"

—¡...! ¡Pero...?! —cayó contra el suelo, con el miedo invadiéndole y congelándole por completo—. ¡¿Q-Qué eres tú?! —el que una máscara fuera el reflejo perfecto de un rostro humano solamente la transformaba en un objeto aterrador y que podía llegar a causar un hondo escalofrío en quien la mirase. Sin embargo, era su artificial sonrisa lo que más desasosiego causaba.

—"Niño, dime, ¿qué es lo que ves tú?" —no sabía quién era. Tampoco entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con su hermana mayor y olvidarse de aquel hombre de siniestra máscara—. ¿Qué es lo que esos ojos tuyos son capaces de mostrarme?

—N-No sé...de lo que...habla —se estremeció. Su cuerpo temblaba, sin control, como si estuviera perdiendo su calor. Sentía que el corazón se le desgarraría ante su incapacidad de disminuir su frecuencia cardíaca. Sentía que su ser entero colapsaría sólo por sentir la frialdad de aquella mano sobre su mejilla.


	2. Tranquility

¡Hola gente! Es domingo de ir al cine a ver el Bromas y de actualizar este fanfic XD Así que disfruten, no me odien mucho por la lentitud del romance y darles más angst y drama como si la autora no nos diera suficiente ya C: Matta ne~

**安らぎ**

Respirar estaba resultándole doloroso. Tal vez era consecuencia de sus costillas rotas o como un advenimiento del nítido sueño que había tenido y que había orillado a su inconsciente a regresar a su realidad en la brevedad posible.

Estaba empapado en sudor como si durmiese en una noche calurosa de verano. Y estaba tan alterado como en aquellos días en el que despertaba tras experimentar la pesadilla en la que perdía a su hermana para siempre.

Se calmó. Enfrió su cabeza con su presente, con todas esas incógnitas que carecían de respuesta. Sólo así podía olvidar, momentáneamente, aquel lacerante recuerdo.

—_No recuerdo haber tenido un sueño tan vivido como ese alguna vez...El único que me viene a la mente es..._—detuvo su secuencia de ideas y tomó una bocanada de aire. No era momento para apesadumbrarse—. _Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre? Nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Y esa máscara era demasiado extraña_ —sabía que se arrepentiría después de lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba sediento y necesitaba agua con urgencia—. Ugh...—se paró con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se esmeró por ignorar el dolor—. _Es como si mi cuerpo se desgarrara con cada paso que doy_ —se apoyó en la pared para poder caminar. Y con su objetivo mentalizado, avanzó y abandonó la habitación—. Este lugar es enorme —la vista que lo recibió era un inmenso y minimalista jardín de arena. Tan sublime que llenaba su alma de tranquilidad.

—Es sorprendente que puedas moverte tanto estando en semejante estado —Tomioka se estremeció ligeramente en cuanto escuchó aquella voz delante suyo. Había sido atrapado infraganti—. Aunque eso no significa que debas hacerlo a menos que sea por alguna necesidad básica —y él se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —¿por qué no respondía? ¿Qué es lo pasaba con él?—. Bueno, si no requieres de nada, te ayudaré a que regreses a la cama.

—Agua... Necesito agua. Tengo la garganta seca —expresarse adecuadamente ante otros jamás fue una tarea simple y menos frente a desconocidos.

—Espera aquí. Iré por agua —la castaña se fue inmediatamente.

—_¿En dónde estaremos con exactitud?_ —se deslizó con suavidad y lentitud sobre la pared que le daba soporte, pudiendo de ese modo, sentarse para minimizar un poco su malestar.

—Toma —las celestes pupilas de Giyū se sobresaltaron en cuanto un vaso de cerámica se postró frente a su rostro.

—Gracias —pronunció escuetamente. Y en breve bebió; estaba tan fresca que le supo a gloria pura.

—Aún hay más si quieres —entre sus manos tenía una cantimplora en forma de calabaza que por lo menos contenía un litro de agua.

—Un poco más —extendió el vaso y ella le sirvió.

—Tendré que dejar una jarra por si Kamado-kun se despierta con sed. No vaya a terminar deambulando por la casa —el pelinegro no expresó nada. Él continuaba bebiendo con soberana tranquilidad.

—Tsk..

—Eres un caso especial —ya estaba parado de nuevo y moviéndose con dirección a la habitación—. ¿Por qué razón los pacientes que me tocan siempre tienden a ser tan obstinados? —se quedó en silencio, viendo marchar al chico. Tenía el presentimiento de que si iba y le ayudaba seguramente lo molestaría.

—Tal vez seas un imán para esa clase de gente —ahora había sido la castaña la que se llevó el susto de la noche.

—¡No aparezcas así de la nada! —le regañó altivamente—. Además, ¿en dónde estabas?

—Lo de siempre. Cazando —el venado que cargaba sobre su hombro derecho respaldaba sus palabras—. Alguien tiene que traer las provisiones a casa.

—Pero si ya teníamos suficiente con ese venado. ¿Para qué trajiste esos conejos? —en su mano izquierda sujetaba de las orejas de tres animales.

—Esos chicos necesitan comer apropiadamente para que sus heridas sanen prontamente. Además, están un tanto escuálidos...Un poco de músculo no les sentaría mal.

—Dudo que ellos tengan la mitad de tu apetito —le indicó. Él se limitó a sonreírle con descaro.

—Por cierto, ¿está bien que tengas a esos dos como tus pacientes? —cuestionó con la seriedad con la que se debían abordar los temas delicados.

—Ellos también contribuyeron a la lucha. Así que tienen derecho a ser atendidos sin importar su origen —el moreno exhaló, resignado.

—Sabes de antemano por qué te lo estoy diciendo.

—Y lo agradezco —le ofreció una suave sonrisa—. Pero sabes que de todos modos lo haré.

—Y por cosas como esas es que tu hermano me pidió que te vigilara —le refrescó la memoria—. Si se entera de tu travesura nos la va a armar en grande.

—Y por eso tú, como buen amigo que eres, no vas a comentarle nada de esto —muy bonita su sonrisa pero a él no iba a embaucarlo con ella—. Deberíamos aprovechar que pronto amanecerá y que la carne está fresca para preparar el desayuno. Después de todo, tenemos más bocas que alimentar.

—¡Ey Touka! ¡Ey! ¡No me ignores y ven aquí! —le gritaba a la joven que ya se le había adelantado y parecía estar muy metida en lo que se cocinaría para desayunar.

Tanjirō y Giyū habían despertado desde hace media hora y no podían hacer otra cosa que distraerse con lo que el techo tuviera que ofrecerles. Debido a su incapacidad no podían moverse sin sufrir por ello. De modo que ahora no eran más que un par de costales humanos que ni siquiera podían valerse por sí mismos.

—Quisiera irme de aquí e ir a buscar a Nezuko y los chicos pero siento que no llegaría ni al siguiente pueblo antes de desfallecer —alguien estaba siendo muy realista con su estado actual.

—Los lobos te devorarían antes de que cruzaras el bosque que te conduce hasta la próxima aldea. Por lo que ni tiempo tendrías para desmayarte a medio camino.

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos —Giyū suspiró con pesadez.

—Al sureste del Monte Sagiri, en un pueblo llamado Tanigawa.

—Espera, ¿quién ha estado contestando a nuestras preguntas? —Kamado levantó su carmesí mirar hacia el propietario de aquella voz cargada de tantas respuestas—. ¡Akiyama-san!

—Kamado, siempre tienes mucha energía —expresó con cierta burla—. Les he traído el desayuno. Más vale que se lo coman todo o la cocinera se cabreará con ustedes —el problema no fue tener que sentarse, sino pensar en que debían terminarse todo lo que había en semejante cuenco.

—E-Esto es...

—Demasiado —concluía Tomioka.

—Un estofado no le hace mal a nadie —claro, como él no debía comerse todo ese caldo repleto de verduras, numerosos trozos de carne y especies variadas.

—Mmm... ¡Esto sabe muy bien! La carne es muy suave. Aunque jamás había probado este sabor antes —Tanjirō fue el primero en hincarle el diente a "su ligero desayuno".

—Es carne de venado —Ganju veía con complacencia al joven cazador que estaba disfrutando cada cucharada que le daba a su estofado—. ¿No tienes apetito? —Tomioka por su lado contemplaba la magnificencia de su plato.

—No es usual tener a la mano esta clase de carne —dio un primer bocado. Y en silencio apoyó la moción del menor.

—La carne es muy costosa. Y esta debe serla aún más.

—No es cosa del otro mundo cazar un venado —expresó como un experto en la materia—. Tuve suerte de encontrarme con uno y no desperdicié la oportunidad. Después de todo, su carne es deliciosa y cae muy bien al cuerpo —ambos lo miraron con cierta perplejidad. No entendían de qué se sorprendían si era evidente que ese hombre podría matar fácilmente a un ciervo haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta.— Espero que no estén pensando que me le abalancé para acabar con su vida —el mutismo de ambos lo dijo todo—. Usé un arma, ¿entendido? —y ese par continúo comiendo—. Y por razones como estas es por las que no he tenido hijos.

—Estoy segura de que heredarían tus ojos. Así que no sería tan malo —un cuarto se unió a la conversación.

—Ya que llegaste puedo seguir haciendo mis demás actividades —y el de cabellos blancos estaba a nada de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo—. Ya corté la leña y compré carbón. Hasta les traje el desayuno —fue enumerando con los dedos de su mano derecha—. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Asistencia —esa palabra le provocó un escalofrío a Ganju sin saber por qué—. La higiene es importante.

—Pero ellos apenas y pueden ir al baño solos...—en ese momento, un pensamiento lo golpeó con violencia, como el rayo a un árbol—. No me digas que...

—Traje todo lo necesario conmigo —había dos cubetas con agua a cada lado suyo. Incluso divisaba un balde con esponjas.

—Touka, pero todavía no terminan. Dales tiempo —eso es lo que justamente él anhelaba, tiempo, para poder escaparse y no tener que ayudar a nadie con su higiene personal—. Después deben digerir sus sagrados alimentos y tomar una siesta reparadora.

—¡He terminado! —Kamado lucía tan revitalizado que resplandecía con la fuerza del sol matutino—. Incluso Giyū-san ha acabado.

—Ha sabido bien.

—Problema solucionado —dijo para Akiyama.

—Lo haría gustosamente si fueran hermosas mujeres pero se trata de dos muchachos que ni siquiera tienen suficiente pelo para ser considerados como hombres, y tampoco son tan lampiños para ser clasificados como niños —¿es que no era capaz de contemplar lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Por qué no se ponía a pensar en él y el daño que le provocaría el tener que asear a dos hombres siendo él uno?

—Repartiéndonos el trabajo lo haremos todo en menos tiempo —alguien había pasado magistralmente de las objeciones de cierto hombre—. Bien. Desvístanse —pidió pasivamente para quienes no esperaron escuchar semejante orden. Y es que aquello fue mucho peor que caerse dentro de un lago congelado—. ¿Sucede algo? —ninguna prueba previamente superada ni toda su experiencia como Cazadores de Demonios los habían preparado para una situación como esa.

—Míralos, están con ese semblante de no saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Quisieran esconderse debajo de sus cobijas pero les duele tanto el cuerpo que ni eso pueden hacer —Kamado y Tomioka, estaban oficialmente, desconectados del mundo.

—Solamente les dije que se quitaran la ropa para poder limpiarlos con una esponja con agua. No dije nada malo —se defendió.

—Touka, aunque te cueste creerlo. Los hombres tenemos pudor.

—Pero si tú vas por ahí sin nada puesto encima de la cadera hacia arriba —señaló—. Además, no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse. Soy médico y conozco perfectamente la anatomía masculina —sus palabras fueron como una estocada letal para los de por sí debilitados hombres.

—Nosotros mismos lo haremos —pronunciaron conjuntamente los convalecientes.

—¿De verdad pueden hacerlo por ustedes mismos? —Kishaba tenía sus dudas al respecto.

—¡Lo haremos sin problema! ¡Así que no te preocupes! —Kamado era un niño grande y podía limpiarse por sí mismo. Además, era demasiado vergonzoso que una chica hiciera algo como eso por él.

—Si ustedes mismos pueden hacerlo, entonces no creo que exista problema alguno —ambos hombres se aliviaron internamente—. Aquí tienen —llevó las cubetas justo a un costado de cada futón. Inclusive les dejó su respectiva esponja—. Tómense su tiempo —Touka se despidió de su viejo amigo y salió del cuarto.

—E-Estuvo cerca...—Tanjirō ya se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

—Ahora que sus orgullos de hombre han sido salvados pueden darse un buen baño —Ganju estaba inmensamente feliz de no haber tenido que limpiar a ninguno de esos chicos—. Les daré espacio y privacidad para que hagan lo suyo —no había siquiera puesto un pie fuera de la habitación cuando empezó a escuchar sonidos muy parecidos a quejidos de suplicio—. No me digan que...—regresó su atención hacia los muchachos y se halló con una escena que le producían unas severas ganas de echarse al reír como otras de escaparse a toda prisa—. Ustedes...De verdad...—para lo único que les había servido su férrea voluntad y su amplio umbral del dolor fue para retirar la mitad de su yukata y remojar la esponja en el agua. Porque para el momento en que quisieron usar el suave aditamento de baño se dieron cuenta de que habría rincones de su anatomía a los que no podrían acceder—. ¿Quieren que le llame?

—¡No! —nada como gritar en perfecta armonía.

—Pero se han quedado trabados mientras intentaron quitarse las cobijas de encima —les señaló con vileza su fracaso de independencia masculina—. Y ahora se quedaron encorvados intentando llegar hasta sus piernas —silencio largo e incómodo fue lo que se produjo entre los tres varones—. Voy a llamarle.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Viejos, admiro su determinación y orgullo masculino, pero esto se encuentra fuera de su control —ambos sintieron eso denominado como miedo. ¿Pero por qué?—. ¡Touka, ven de inmediato! —vociferó Akiyama una vez se asomó fuera del cuarto de ese par de Cazadores de Demonios.

—¿Ahora a qué se debe todo ese griterío? —quiso saber la castaña en cuanto volvió a la habitación.

—Tus pacientes no llevan muy bien su "baño" —Ganju tomó el rostro de su amiga y lo giró hacia los muchachos que habían regresado a su estado de reposo—. Al final no lograron su objetivo.

—Temía que algo como esto ocurriera —Touka veía a ambos muchachos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que consiguieron su objetivo sin dificultad—. Al final tendremos que hacerlo.

—¿"Hacerlo"? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí? —el mayor temía por la respuesta.

—Te encargarás de Tomioka-kun y yo de Kamado-kun —indicó al tiempo que se remangaba y se dirigía hacia su paciente—. ¿Qué sucede? —el moreno la había tomado de los hombros para detenerla.

—Sabes que no haría esto bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, pero —y una afable sonrisa se mostró en los labio de ellas— te debo varias, por lo que no me dejas elección —a ella le alegraba escucharle decir tal cosa—. Aunque lo haré siempre y cuando tú te hagas cargo de Tomioka —susurró para que solamente ella lo escuchara.

—No entiendo tus razones. Es lo mismo.

—Touka, el chico...es extraño. Esas pupilas suyas están como vacías, como las de una muñeca. Y de seguro me robarán el alma si las veo por demasiado tiempo —le murmuró sin dejar de observar a los muchachos—. Así que encárgate de él.

—No seas exagerado —se liberó del agarre del moreno y continúo avanzando—. Hagamos esto que todavía quedan muchas otras cosas por hacer —la joven tomó asiento a un costado del pelinegro y le ayudó a sentarse—. Tomioka-kun, voy a asearte así que te pido que cooperes conmigo para que todo sea más rápido.

—Hmp —no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de que alguien más se encargara de hacer algo tan personal. Pero tal vez lo que más odiaba era sentirse tan inútil que debía depender de otros.

—Trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible —pasó la esponja desde su hombro hasta su mano, con tranquilidad, encargándose de humedecer cada centímetro de piel.

—Kamado, no te muevas tanto —demandaba el grandulón para el menor.

—¡Estás tallando con mucha fuerza! —su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que aquella esponja era arrastrada desde su hombro hasta su mano. Lo estaba haciendo con mucha fuerza y escaso tacto.

—Entre más rápido sea, pronto serás un hombre libre —ya iba con el segundo brazo. Y la tortura se repitió.

—Mmm —al contemplar cómo se retorcía de dolor su amigo, una parte de él se sintió afortunado de que no le tocara aquel "enfermero".

—Ganju, no seas tosco. Vas a lastimar a Kamado-kun si continúas de ese modo —regañó al del escaso tacto.

—¡E-Espera! ¡N-No! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo! —gritaba Tanjirō con un terror palpable y mucha pena. Y es que el pobre quería escapar de ahí sin importar si se le abrían sus heridas.

—Quédate quieto muchacho —con una mano tomaba al chico por la cabeza para que no huyera y con la otra le quitaba las cobijas encima.

—¡No! ¡No podré casarme si haces algo como eso!

—¡Ey! No lo hagas sonar como si te estuviera profanando.

—¡Nooooo!

Giyū veía la escena en total silencio con un semblante que reflejaba incomodidad y miedo. Porque era evidente que él iba a pasar por lo mismo que el joven cazador.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo —o se expresaba o terminaba como Tanjirō: inconsciente sobre su futón mientras el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

—Si quieres puedo decirle a Ganju que se haga cargo. Entre hombres tiene que ser más fácil —no. No había manera de que el pelinegro compartiera dicha opinión.

—No —respondió rápidamente como pocas veces en su vida—. Me encargaré de ello.

—Está bien —tampoco iba a presionarlo—. Pero primero terminaré —no supo a lo que se refería hasta que la vio retirarle la cobija.

—Hmp —su inexpresivo rostro era algo que muchos desearían poseer bajo tales momentos. Porque sólo Tomioka Giyū podría lucir imperturbable mientras deslizan una fibra húmeda desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta la planta de sus pies.

—Ey chico...¿tu amigo de verdad es humano? —Ganju contemplaba la escena con asombro real. Estaba que casi se pellizcaba las mejillas para ver si no estaba en un sueño bizarro—. No hay ninguna reacción en su cara.

—Giyū-san es una persona muy tímida. Por lo que le cuesta trabajo entablar conversaciones con otras personas.

—Pero esto va mucho más allá de eso —él era hombre y sabía perfectamente que reaccionaría ante un contacto tan directo a manos de una mujer—. Yo tenía un amigo como él.

—¿Cohibido y malo expresándose con las personas?

—No —el chaval no lo seguía—. Más bien era de gustos diferentes.

—Que yo sepa no le gusta ningún platillo extraño —cavilaba Kamado. Estaba haciendo memoria sobre su tiempo con Giyū y no había nada particularmente raro en él más allá de su personalidad tan introvertida.

—Me refiero a que no le gustan las mujeres —debía ser claro porque cierto chico era demasiado inocente.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Giyū-san no es de esa clase de personas! —o bueno, eso es lo que él creía. Jamás pensó en cosas como esas antes.

—Los estoy escuchando —ambos guardaron silencio no porque se los ordenara, sino porque esa mirada que les estaba obsequiando era tan calmada que no les auguraba nada bueno. Casi podían sentir su espada Nichirin cortándoles el cuello tal cual demonio.

—Bien. El resto queda en ti, Tomioka-kun —Touka le había dejado lo necesario al pelinegro para terminar su aseo antes de pararse y salir sin más.

—Kishaba-san es toda una profesional —comentario de Tanjirō que captó la atención tanto de su amigo como del moreno—. Realmente ama su trabajo. Ha sido muy amable con nosotros dos.

—Sí, ella suele ser muy obsesa cuando de sus pacientes se trata. Como pudieron darse cuenta —les constaba aquello.

—Cuando esté completamente recuperado me encargaré de pagarle por lo que ha hecho por nosotros —él simplemente no podía irse sin agradecerle a la castaña como era debido.

—Que sanen por completo y puedan continuar con sus vidas será más que pago suficiente para ella —Kamado no estaba satisfecho con lo dicho por el mayor.

—¡Le pagaré por sus servicios! —proclamó.

—Que no quiere que le pagues nada —recalcó.

—En cuanto esté recuperado me pondré a trabajar arduamente y le pagaré por todos sus cuidados —estaba tan enfocado en la idea que ignoraba las palabras de Ganju.

—Tu amigo es muy intenso.

—Coincido.

—¡Se me olvidaba! —exclamó tan fuertemente que logró sobresaltar a los otros dos—. Akiyama-san, sé que esto sonará sumamente egoísta y no tendría ni derecho a pedírselo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero...quisiera que visitara a mi maestro que vive en la cima del Monte Sagiri —eran momentos como esos en los que le importaba un bledo su propio cuerpo y ofertaba una respetuosa reverencia—. Mi hermana Nezuko se encuentra con mi maestro, Urokodaki-sama. Desde que la batalla contra Muzan dio comienzo no sé nada de ella —estaba demasiado preocupado sobre su hermana que el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era insignificante—. Necesito saber que ella está bien, que ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿A la normalidad? —A Akiyama le llamó mucho la atención ese detalle.

—Tanjirō —le llamó Tomioka. Estaba claro que él no aprobaba que compartiera información tan delicada.

—Está bien, Giyū-san. Yo confío en Akiyama-san —confesión que dejó descolocado al mencionado. Le costaba creer que existiera una persona tan confiada; alguien con el poder de creer en las demás personas aun cuando no los conocía bien—. Mi hermana fue convertida en un demonio. Así que me convertí en un Cazador de Demonios para hallar una cura que la regresara a la normalidad.

—Y la conseguiste. O al menos eso es lo que me dice tu mirada.

—Sí —Kamado clavó su mirar en él, dejándole claro la fuerza de su resolución por reencontrarse con su hermana—. Quisiera ser yo mismo el que fuera a verla, pero mi cuerpo está demasiado destrozado. Moriría antes de verla. Y no puede ser así. Yo le prometí a Nezuko que siempre estaría con ella, que no la volvería a dejar sola.

—Recuéstate nuevamente —aunque se lo ordenó, él mismo se encargó de que su pedido se ejecutara n la brevedad posible—. O tu hermana te regañará una vez que esté aquí y vea que no sigues las indicaciones de tu médico.

—Akiyama-san, eso significa que...—su mirada vidriosa delataba que había sido conmovido y quería expresarlo a través de las lágrimas.

—Yo también tuve hermanos menores, pero fui incapaz de protegerlos —contó con una media sonrisa. Era como si con ello aliviara el peso de aquel episodio de su historia que se negaba a contar en su totalidad—. Los dioses me castigarían si no le echo una mano a un hermano mayor como tú.

—¡Akiyama-san! —es que el chaval ya estaba abrazando al moreno de lo enternecido que estaba.

—A la cama.

—¡Entendido! —y ya estaba de nuevo en su cama, bien tapado.

—Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible, así que pórtense bien y no le den más trabajo del necesario —se encaminó a la salida de la habitación y se detuvo justo bajo el umbral—. Les dejo el cuidado de la casa y de Touka mientras estoy ausente —esa petición tomó por asalto a ambos pero fueron incapaz de decir algo; él ya se había ido.

Sus pasos le habían conducido hacia la pequeña bodega que se ubicaba al norte de la amplia residencia. Allí se almacenaban las herramientas, así como viejos objetos que no tenían cabida dentro de la casa.

Entró y se quedó observando en silencio a quien permanecía sentada en el frío suelo mientras terminaba de cerrar un cofre de madera.

—Touka, saldré. Demoraré unos días en regresar. ¿Estarás bien?

—¿Puedo saber a dónde te diriges en esta ocasión? —le interrogó—. Todavía tenemos carne suficiente.

—Iré al monte Sagiri.

—¿Y el motivo es?

—Un encargo de Kamado.

—Estoy sorprendida de tu acto de nobleza desinteresada —por alguna razón sentía sus palabras como un insulto—. Procura no meterte en problemas y regresa pronto —le pidió.

—Cada vez que me hablas de ese modo me haces acordarme de mi madre. Y créeme, no te estoy elogiando.

—Quita ese gesto de tu cara —replicó—. Todos aquí estaremos bien.

—Y deja de traer más heridos a esta casa o esto va a acabar convirtiéndose en un hospital comunitario donde ni siquiera me estás pagando para ayudarte a atender a tus enfermos —reprendía a quien le estaba obsequiando una afable sonrisa—. Si llego y hallo más los voy a sacar para que se los coman los lobos..

—Llévate algo de comer para el camino.

—¡No me cambies el tema!

Su agudo olfato detectó rápidamente la perturbación que había en el aire. Ese olor no sólo no era habitual sino que significaba peligro; uno que no podía ser ignorado bajo ningún precepto. Por lo que sin importar su propio estado se puso de pie y despertó a quien hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo tan sosegadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Tomioka estaba confundido por el comportamiento del menor.

—¡Huele a humo! —gritó—. Hay algo que se está quemando. Así que debemos salir de aquí y alertar a Kishaba-san.

—Es cierto —hasta su sentido del olfato podía percibirlo.

—Busquemos a Kishaba-san y después marchémonos de aquí —Tanjirō estaba angustiado ante lo que claramente se convertiría en un incendio incontenible—. Andando —salieron valiéndose de su fuerte voluntad e instinto de supervivencia, dejándose guiar por el buen olfato del joven cazador—. ¡Kishaba-san, tenemos que escapar, la casa se está quemando! —exclamó a todo pulmón en cuanto la halló en el jardín tras correr por unos cuantos pasillos en compañía del callado Tomioka.

—¿Que se está quemando la casa? —ambos muchachos parpadearon en son de confusión en cuanto descubrieron que "el incendio" en realidad provenía de una pequeña fogata que claramente había sido hecha por la castaña.

—Así que...de ahí provenía el olor a humo —Kamado se sentía avergonzado por haber hecho todo un escándalo de algo que ni siquiera estaba ocurriendo—. L-Lo siento...—sus mejillas estaban rojas de la pena que sentía por haber molestado a Tomioka y Kishaba con sus cosas.

—Al menos me consuela saber que ante una situación de peligro ambos tienen la energía y coraje para correr sin pensar en sus heridas —les felicitó—. El instinto de supervivencia de los seres humanos es algo admirable. Pero no lo repitan —les reprendió, atravesándoles con la mirada.

—Kishaba-san, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó en cuanto la joven les dio la espalda y empezó a remover las brazas de la hoguera con una vara.

—La tarde está fresca por lo que me puse a asar unas patatas dulces —con una tenaza logró sustraer una papa dulce y la colocó dentro de una bolsa de papel—. Toma.

—Ah, gracias —Kamado tenía la hortaliza entre sus manos. Emanaba suficiente calor como para calentar sus manos y su cuerpo.

—Al final hice más de las que podía comerme, así que podrían ayudarme a terminarlas —ya también le había dado una al pelinegro.

—Tienen el punto exacto entre cocción y dulzura —el mayor de los Kamado ya había empezado a degustar de su postre inesperado.

—Dulces siempre es mejor —Touka comía la batata con la misma emoción que el menor—. ¿No son de tu agrado, Tomioka-kun? —curioseó en cuanto se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no le había dado ni un mordisco a su batata—. No estás forzado a comerla si no te gusta.

—Kishaba-san, quisiera otra por favor —pedía animadamente, como un crío emocionado.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó una más al entusiasta chico.

—Giyū-san, deberías probarlas —le animaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya lo he hecho antes —hace muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño—. Mmm —le dio una mordida y masticó con lentitud pasmosa. Aquel par lo miraban con expectación, como si ansiaran saber su veredicto final—. No están mal.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que ha sido un buen comentario.

—Así es Kishaba-san —apoyaba la conclusión de la castaña—. Es la manera en que Giyū-san dice que algo le ha gustado.

—Oh, veo que eres muy bueno interpretando sus gestos y frases cortas —alguien parecía un poco asombrada ante ese hecho—. Se nota que son grandes amigos —expresó, sonriendo.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos —allí estaba su resplandeciente sonrisa, secundando a la de la joven.

—_¿Amigos? _—¿lo contemplaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué se sorprendía de escucharlo después de que lo protegió con su propia vida mientras enfrentaban a las lunas superiores y a Muzan? Tal vez sólo se debía a que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien lo consideró de esa manera—. Mmm...—sí, aquello le provocaba un cálido regodeo.

—Por cierto, hay algo de lo que he tenido curiosidad —el más joven lanzó su pregunta a quien fungía como su médico—. ¿En qué estación estamos? —había perdido la noción del tiempo por ridículo que pareciera.

—El otoño acaba de dar inicio —revelación que dejó a ambos descolocados.

—Eso significa que...—Tanjirō se giró a ver al pelinegro como un acto reflejo, como si deseara asegurarse que él también escuchó lo que la castaña dijo.

—Sí, estuvieron cerca de dos meses en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

A lo largo de su vida había transitado por numerosos senderos lo suficientemente silenciosos y apacibles que llenarían de paz a quien los recorriera. Y sin embargo, jamás se volvieron de su agrado. El ruido del viento jugando con los árboles y el sonido de los animales, era lo que siempre deseaba escuchar cada que caminaba a través de un bosque o en su defecto, cuando ascendía por una montaña.

La tarde estaba muriendo y con ello la escasa luz del día que quedaba se extinguiría por completo.

—De verdad tengo que empezar a ignorar los ojos de cachorro abandonado de mocosos como Kamado —nada como auto reprenderse para entrar en razón—. Bueno, ya debería de estar cerca —no estaba errado. A unos quince metros de distancia vislumbraba la que debería de ser la casa de Urokodaki—. Solamente tengo que ver cómo está su hermana menor y regresar con la información —tocó a la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta; por lo que repitió su acción—. ¿Habrán salido? —su tercer intento concluyó en una puerta entre abierta que dejaba entre ver el interior—. _Esto es extraño _—entró con cautela, tratando de hallar a quien fuera con la mirada. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una gran caja de madera postrada en el suelo—. ¿Y esto qué demonios es?

Se quedó inmóvil en cuanto escuchó esos roncos gruñidos que provenían desde la entrada. Y con cierta cautela miró de reojo al animal que estaba cazándole desde el único punto que tenía de escape.

—Supongo que esto es lo que me gano por estar asustando a los críos con dárselos de comer a los lobos —el mamífero de grisáceo pelaje mostraba sus afilados y amarillentos colmillos como seña de supremacía, como si le anticipara que los usaría para desgarrar su carne y devorarlo—. No sólo no encuentro a las personas que vine a buscar, sino que también me topo con un lobo —dio media vuelta, encarando al cánido—. Y todos sabemos que los de tu especie no cazan solos.

El animal se abalanzó en cuestión de segundos sobre su presa, intentando llegar a su yugular y con ello concluir su cacería. No obstante, sus fauces jamás alcanzaron su objetivo, se quedaron atrapadas entre las manos de aquel hombre que le impedía a la bestia cerrar su propio hocico. El siguiente sonido fue el del cuello roto del canino que ahora permanecía muerto sobre el piso.

—No soy afecto a matar a los de tu especie pero no me dejaste elección —sin ninguna interrupción dejó que su curiosidad hiciera lo suyo—. Pero si es...la hermana de Kamado... ¿Por qué está dentro de esta caja? —su mirada pasó de su rostro dormido hasta sus manos; estas sostenían una carmesí máscara de Tengu—. ¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?


	3. Confusion

¡Buenas tardes! ¿Ya vieron el nuevo trailer de la película de KnY?Si la respuesta es no, anden a verlo y después se ponen a leer la continuación de esta historia XD Saludos y lindo domingo!

**当惑**

—No puedo dejarla aquí sola, en medio de la nada —cerró la caja y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida Miró en todas direcciones en busca del resto de la jauría del lobo que asesinó, pero no encontró nada—. Algo debió de haber ocurrido aquí, ¿pero qué? —suspiró y regresó al interior. Halló una cuerda gruesa y la empleó para asegurar la caja a su espalda—. Tendrás que disculpar la rudeza, pero si no tardáremos más tiempo en llegar —habló para Nezuko—. Además, este sitio empieza a darme mala espina.

Las caminatas tranquilas debían esperar para otra ocasión. Ahora debía correr si deseaba abandonar ese bosque antes de que el amanecer lo sorprendiera.

—¿Pólvora? —fue el particular olor que llegó hasta su nariz cuando se halló cerca de un pequeño arroyo a tomar un poco de agua fresca y rellenar su cantimplora—. Tengo un mal presentimiento...—coincidencia o mala suerte, cualquiera de los dos términos definían a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fueron sus reflejos lo que evitaron que terminara como el suelo que le sostenía hace unos segundos atrás: hecho añicos.

—Primero un lobo intenta comerme y ahora un demonio quiere convertirme en su cena. ¿Podría ser más afortunado? —expresó con sarcasmo sin bajar la guardia ante el eufórico demonio que no dejaba de babear mientras lo miraba y su larga lengua impactaba contra el suelo con notoria impaciencia—. Créeme, no te voy a saber bien; estoy viejo y correoso.

—Ustedes serán el aperitivo antes de que llegue al pueblo y me atragante con con esos débiles y asustadizos humanos —con cada paso que daba hacia adelante, el moreno retrocedía dos.

—Supongo que puedo emplearlo considerando las circunstancias en las que me encuentro —deslizó su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dispuesto a sacar lo que resguardaba allí con cierto recelo.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil en cuanto escuchó los fuertes disparos que impactaron contra el cuerpo del confundido devorador de humanos. Y aun cuando había tres enormes agujeros repartidos en su pecho, estaba como si nada; incluso se había echado a reír, como una manera de burlarse de un intento tan fútil para asesinarlo.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Armas como estas jamás podrán dañarme ni mucho menos asesinarme! —y su cuerpo empezó a sanar rápidamente, haciendo de aquellas heridas un mero recuerdo—. Vamos, vamos, ¡no tengas miedo y sal! ¡Tú también serás mi deliciosa cena! —gritó a los alrededores mientras olfateaba el ambiente—. Te he encontrado.

El demonio se arrojó sobre los arbustos de su izquierda con el arraigado deseo de devorar a quien osó en lacerarle. Sin embargo, era algo que no podría cumplir. Su cuerpo entero se segmentó, como si fuera tan delicado como un copo de nieve. Y todo terminó cuando se disipó como cenizas al ser lanzadas al aire.

—_¡Se ha desintegrado como si le hubiera dado la luz del sol! _—sí, sorpresa es lo que se manifestaba en su rostro—. _Si bien ya han existido balas capaces de hacerle daño a los demonio, estas no podían borrarlo por completo de la faz de la Tierra como lo han hecho estas._

Ganju no se pasmó por mucho más tiempo en lo que había contemplado. Había escuchando pasos acercándose, por lo que debía hallar de inmediato un escondite o quien aniquiló a aquel demonio, lo encontraría. Así que hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance y trepó hasta lo más alto del árbol que tuvo más próximo; debía ocultarse entre el abundante follaje y aguardar.

—_Esperen, ese uniforme es..._—desde su privilegiada posición podía ver lo que ocurría varios metros abajo, por lo que le resultó relativamente fácil reconocer los atuendos de quien había emergido de entre los arbustos, apoyando un fusil de cerrojo_ s_obre su hombro izquierdo—. _¿Qué es lo que anda haciendo un oficial del Ejército Imperial Japonés en este bosque, cazando demonios? Además..._

—¡Señor, ya hemos peinado toda el área y no hemos encontrado nada! —un segundo se unió. Este poseía un rango mucho menor; en apariencia no era más que un simple soldado más.

—¿Están completamente seguros de que no lo hallaron por ninguna parte? —cuestionó con autoridad el de mayor posición militar.

—Lo único que encontramos fue el cuerpo inerte de un lobo al que le rompieron el cuello para asesinarlo.

—_Ey, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Acaso estaban buscando al maestro de Tanjirō? Y siendo ese el caso, ¿para qué lo querrían? _—toda aquella situación le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

—Ese viejo espadachín no pudo haber desaparecido por arte de magia. Así que continúen buscándolo, ¿entendido?

—¡A la orden! —e inmediatamente se retiró.

—_Mierda, tendré que esperar unas horas más para salir de este sitio o terminaré metiéndome en problemas innecesarios._

Unos minutos fueron necesarios para que asimilaran la información que recibieron de la persona que había estado cuidando de ellos hasta ahora. Y tras salir de aquel momento de pasmo, se reincorporaron en su presente y entendieron que las lamentaciones por haber perdido tanto tiempo, estaban de más.

—Ya veo...—Tanjirō era el más afectado de los dos. En ese período de tiempo podían haber ocurrido tantas cosas.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte —Giyū miró a la castaña con esa seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba y que solía incomodar a algunos—. ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?

—Podría decirse que por mera coincidencia —Tomioka frunció el ceño. Él no creía en esa clase de casualidades—. La razón que nos trajo hasta estas tierras fue una audiencia con Ubuyashiki-sama. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos...solamente encontramos las consecuencias de la funesta guerra que se había suscitado entre ustedes y esos demonios —la claridad de su mirar se había empañado por desagradables recuerdos, por esas escenas que ellos solamente podían imaginarse y a ella parecían atormentarle—. Lo siento, no pude salvarlos a todos —se disculpó con una sinceridad que le dolió al menor.

—Kishaba-san, no tienes nada de qué disculparte —Tanjirō conocía el sentimiento de impotencia que desprendía la castaña—. Yo tampoco pude hacer nada para salvar a todos...Aun cuando todos me dieron su apoyo...soy el único que está aquí.

—Sé que esto no sirve de consuelo, pero hay más sobrevivientes aparte de ustedes dos —ambos intercambiaron miradas entre sí—. La mayoría de estos fueron trasladados a la Finca Mariposa —comunicó—. Ganju y yo nos encargamos de ustedes porque su índice de supervivencia era prácticamente nulo, por lo que requerían de muchos cuidados y tiempo. Algo complicado de hacer considerando a todos los lesionados que había que tratar.

—¡Eso significa que Inosuke y Zenitsu están bien! —aquellas palabras lo llenaron de regodeo y vitalidad—. Ya quiero recuperarme lo más pronto posible para ir a verlos.

—Si continúas abandonado tu cama, ese deseo va a demorar en tornarse realidad —dijo, casual.

—Kishaba-san, eres muy estricta...

—Y tú demasiado despreocupado y necio.

—Giyū-san —Tanjirō buscaba apoyo verbal por parte del pelinegro, pero lo único que obtuvo fue su usual indiferencia—. ¡Giyū-san!

—Y tú no eres mejor que él en ese aspecto —porque había que regañar a ambos por igual—. Oh, me ha ignorado.

La madrugada era lo suficientemente fría para perturbar su sueño y considerar que el cobijo que poseía era insuficiente para mitigar sus escalofríos. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer; se encontraba totalmente solo, a oscuras y sin posibilidad de ir más allá de su lecho. Y por fortuna o desgracia, su compañero de cuarto pasaba por la misma situación.

—Estamos en otoño, no debería sentirse tanto frío —Tanjirō tiritó un poco al sentir el gélido frío filtrarse por debajo de la puerta corrediza—. Nos congelaremos antes de que amanezca.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —el ruido provenía de afuera, justo de la zona donde estaba la barda.

—¿Y si son ladrones? Tal vez quieran robar esta casa al verla tan grande —ahora eran pasos lo que resonaba en sus oídos. Y lo peor del asunto es que aquella presencia estaba acercándose más y más—. Pronto estará aquí —pero sin armas y totalmente convalecientes, ¿qué se supone que podían hacer contra aquel amante de lo ajeno?

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y de un sólo tirón. El helado viento se introdujo sin misericordia. Aunque lo peor era la enorme figura que contemplaban y que lucía como un temible monstruo del bosque, cubierto de hojarasca y lodo, más que dispuesto a devorarles.

—¡El gigante de las montañas está aquí! —gritó Kamado.

—Pensé que sólo era una leyenda urbana.

—¡¿A quién demonios le dices "gigante de las montañas"?! ¡Y tú, ¿por qué justo cuando te dignas a decir más de un monosílabo me sales con eso?!

—Sabe hablar —habló otra vez.

—¡Claro que sé hablar! —limpió su rostro, mostrándoles a ambos lo equivocados que estaban.

—¡Akiyama-san, eres tú! ¡Has regresado! —estaba tan feliz de volver ver al moreno—. Pero, ¿por qué te encuentras en ese estado?

—Digamos que pasaron muchas cosas complicadas —liberó la caja que cargaba sobre su espalda y la recostó en el piso con sumo cuidado. Y después procedió a abrirla.

—¡Nezuko! —Kamado se arrastró hasta donde permanecía su hermana. Acarició su rostro con suavidad, con miedo de que fuera a romperse y desaparecer para siempre—. ¡Nezuko, estás sana y salvo! Nezuko, al fin estamos juntos de nuevo —sus lágrimas se desbordaron en cuanto dejó que sus emociones emergieran y le recordaran que era humano.

—Ella...—Ganju estaba atónito. La joven que no había despertado ni siquiera ante la manera tan salvaje en que la transportó, lo había hecho justamente ahora, mientras las lágrimas de su hermano se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. ¿Podía clasificarlo como un milagro o como una conexión que iba más allá de su comprensión?

—...Tanjirō...—¿hacía cuánto que no escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de su hermana menor?

—Sí, soy yo, Tanjirō, tu hermano mayor —tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. La sujetó con amor fraternal y la miró—. Ya todo está bien.

—¿Saben qué hora es? ¿Por qué no duermen como el resto de las personas normales? —la segunda puerta que permitía el acceso al cuarto fue abierta precipitadamente—. ¿Ganju? ¿Por qué luces como el gigante de las montañas?

—¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Qué clase de historias les contaron sus madres a ustedes?!

—Espera, ¿esa chica es la hermana de Kamado-kun? —llegó hasta donde se encontraban ambos hermanos. Tomó asiento a un costado de la caja y observó a la joven—. Se ha dormido.

—Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, angustiado.

—En apariencia se ve en perfecto estado. Pero tendré que revisarla con detalle antes de ofrecerte un diagnóstico —Touka llevó su atención hacia su amigo—. ¿Por qué la transportaste en una caja?

—Bueno, eso puedo explicarlo yo —Kamado empezó a relatar su pasado, aquellos instantes en que la desesperación y la ira lo dominaron. Y también mencionó esos momentos donde conoció gente que creyó en él y lo ayudaron a crecer como persona y como espadachín.

—Lo has hecho muy bien niño —Ganju acarició la cabeza del menor, del mismo modo que lo haría un padre orgulloso de su hijo—. Pero la pesadilla ha terminado. Ahora tu hermana y tú podrán tener el futuro que deseen.

—¡Akiyama-san! —y ahí estaba la siguiente ronda de lágrimas.

—Parece que este mundo está llena de historias increíbles —Kishaba veía con enternecimiento a esos dos que habían forjado tan buena relación en tan poco tiempo mientras les daba su espacio y tomaba asiento cerca del futón abandonado del hermano mayor—. Aunque esto nunca hubiera ocurrido sin tu intervención, Tomioka-kun —él guardó silencio y se limitaba a contemplar la escena—. Tu fe ha salvado dos vidas inocentes.

—No es para tanto —no iba a exteriorizarlo, pero se alegraba por haber creído en los hermanos Kamado. Haberles dado esa segunda oportunidad fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar.

—Claro que lo es. Después de todo, es la primera vez que me entero que un Cazador de Demonios le perdona la vida a un demonio —claro que cualquiera se sorprendería de ello, hasta alguien como ella—. Así que no demerites tu participación porque gracias a ti estos hermanos podrán estar juntos y te puedo asegurar que te estarán eternamente agradecidos.

—Como dije, exageras.

—Orgulloso —al sentir la inescrutable mirada celeste del pelinegro encima, miró en otra dirección mientras intentaba no reírse. Y esa pequeña reacción causó cierta irritación en él—. Ganju, ¿ya nos puedes contar cómo fue que terminaste de esa manera?

—¿No podemos dejarlo para después de que me bañe, coma y duerma?

—No.

—A veces eres bastante intransigente con la gente —y a ella los insultos se le resbalaban—. Llegué al Monte Sagiri sin percance alguno. No obstante, cuando hallé la casa de Urokodaki-san las cosas dejaron de ir tan bien...—cada palabra que pronunciaba desconcertaba más y más a sus espectadores. Al final la confusión era el estado general de todos.

—¿El Ejército Imperial? —Giyū no podía ocultar su asombro al respecto. Es que le resultaba imposible de creer aquello—. El gobierno jamás intervino en asuntos relacionados con los demonios. Podría decirse que nunca creyeron en su existencia.

—Las altas esferas siempre se hacen de la vista gorda en asuntos que no los amedrentan de forma directa. Por lo que no me sorprende su indiferencia en todo este tema —Ganju parecía estar más que familiarizado con el tema, por lo que hablaba con la voz de la experiencia—. Lo que sí me inquieta es que repentinamente se estén involucrando y cuenten con herramientas para pulverizar demonios.

—Urokodaki-san... ¿Estará bien? ¿De verdad desapareció? —había recuperado a su hermana pero había perdido a su mentón en el proceso—. Él jamás abandonaría a Nezuko y tampoco dejaría esto atrás —dijo al tiempo que veía la máscara de Tengu que descansaba entre sus manos.

—Debiste de haber dado una buena mentira para que los miembros del ejército te dejarán en paz y no te llevaran contigo —comentaba Touka para su viejo amigo—. Pero, ¿por qué estarían buscando a Urokodaki-san? ¿Por qué justo el mismo ejército?

—Él no ha hecho nada malo —Tanjirō estaba afligido. Quería salir a buscar a su maestro.

—Tu maestro no fue capturado por el ejército ni tampoco se hallaba herido —el chico levantó su rostro hacia él; aquello era lo más próximo a la esperanza—. Después de que esos soldados se marcharon recorrí todo el lugar, por lo que encontré una estela de su olor que me condujo hasta el lado opuesto de su casa... A partir de allí no había rastro.

—Espera, ¿significa que?

—Ganju tiene muy buen olfato —comunicaba la castaña a un incrédulo Kamado—. Podría decirse que vivió mucho tiempo en el mundo salvaje.

—Esto es una mera conjetura, pero creo que tu maestro sabía perfectamente que yo estaba cerca y el motivo que me llevó hasta ahí a través de mi olor. Confió y abandonó el lugar por el motivo que haya sido —Akiyama suspiró y llevó su mano por debajo de su mentón, como si con ello mejorara su concentración—. Cuando te recuperes podrás ir a buscarlo y todas tus dudas te serán resueltas.

—Eso haré.

—Por ahora será mejor que te vayas a bañar para que limpies la habitación que has ensuciado por no haber entrado como la gente decente —el moreno sabía que ella le diría eso más temprano que tarde—. Mientras ustedes dos tendrán un nuevo cuarto ya que esté es insalubre.

—Pero Nezuko-chan...—alguien no quería apartarse de su hermanita.

—Me encargaré de revisarla y darle una habitación para que descanse apropiadamente. Así que deja de preocuparte.

La joven descansaba plácida y cómodamente sobre el lecho, con las cobijas necesarias para no pasar frío durante aquella madrugada de otoño. Y en esa misma habitación permanecía la persona que se había encargado de revisar sus signos y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su estado de salud.

—¿Cómo está nuestra dormilona paciente? —Ganju entró sin avisar, ya completamente limpio y cambiado.

—Su estado de salud es óptimo —informaba a la vez que contemplaba el pequeño tubo de vidrio que tenía en su mano derecha—. Examiné su sangre y para mi sorpresa es como la de cualquier otro ser humano.

—Significa entonces que el antídoto funcionó —sí, ambos se hallaban atónitos por algo que jamás creyeron posible.

—Pero me preocupa el hecho de que no despierte aún —veía a la joven con inquietud latente—. Tal vez esto es un efecto secundario del antídoto.

—Existe la posibilidad. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

—Lo sé —suspiró con cansancio—. Será mejor que vayas a dormir. Debes estar extenuado después del viaje que hiciste.

—Mira quién habla Touka —la vio y exhaló con resignación—. Tú también debes dormir. Debes tener energía para atender a todos tus enfermos.

—Lo haré en cuanto termine de hacer unas cuantas cosas.

—Más te vale —amenazó y se retiró.

—Ahora solamente debo irme a bañar y entonces...—y estuvo a nada de irse pero se abstuvo de ello en cuanto escuchó los quejidos de Nezuko. Se acercó y se agachó a su costado—. Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla —el gesto de sufrimiento que corrompía su rostro denotaba lo terriblemente mal que la estaba pasando y lo mucho que esas escenas la amedrentaban—. _Existe la gran posibilidad de que esté reviviendo el trauma del asesinato de toda su familia ahora que volvió a ser humana y recuperó todas sus memorias _—lágrimas, tan gruesas, tan tibias, tan plagadas de una congoja tangible e insufrible, comenzaron a caer incesantes—. Será difícil, pero tienes a tu hermano. Así que las cosas estarán bien —puso su mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con lentitud, como si quisiera calmarla y así disminuir un poco su sufrimiento.

Tal vez se encontraba teniendo un sueño muy realista pero juraba que estaba siendo llamada por alguien con soberana persistencia, como si pidiera con desesperación que le respondiera como indicativo que se encontraba bien. No obstante no deseaba abrir los ojos; los sentía demasiado pesados y cansados, así que lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano con pereza para que le dejara seguir durmiendo.

—¡Kishaba-san! —oyó de nuevo, pero con mayor intensidad.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —entre abrió los ojos y se halló con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado—. ¿Kamado-kun? —bien, oficialmente estaba confundida—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —se enderezó a causa de su presencia—. Tienes que estar en cama muchachito.

—L-Lo siento. Es que estaba preocupado y vine a visitar a Nezuko —esa mirada de arrepentimiento era capaz de derretir corazones, incluyendo el de ella—. Y cuando entré te encontré aquí, tumbada en el suelo y pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

—¿Tumbada? —sí, no se encontraba en su habitación sino en la que le había dado a la hermana menor de Tanjirō—. Es el colmo conmigo. Me quedé dormida aquí —era buen momento para regañarse a sí misma—. Siento haberte asustado de ese modo.

—Kishaba-san, debes descansar apropiadamente. No es bueno excederse.

—No quiero escuchar eso del paciente que debería estar reposando en este momento —se levantó y lo vio con inquisición—. Así que te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu habitación.

—Pero antes...¿Cómo sigue Nezuko?

—Ella ha regresado a ser humana —era la noticia que más ansiaba escuchar. De verdad le había quitado un gran peso al decírselo—. Su estado general de salud es excelente. Y aunque no ha despertado, anoche experimentó una pesadilla. Así que espero que conforme pasen los días ella vaya reaccionando mejor y logre despertar.

—Esa es una excelente noticia.

—Ahora vayamos de vuelta a tu habitación —expresó antes de llevar el brazo del moreno alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera apoyarse y no se esforzara tanto al caminar—. Se supone que ya tenía pensado todos los menús de la semana, pero ya es tarde... Por lo que tendrá que ser algo rápido... Tal vez algo occidental.

—Tu sazón es delicioso por lo que cualquier cosa estará bien —tan buen muchacho que era el joven Kamado.

—Unos panqueques no estarían mal —mientras seguía meditando sobre la comida más importante del día, avanzaban con lentitud y consistencia hasta la habitación del convaleciente cazador—. Sí, creo que eso estará más que bien —al fin llegaron. No obstante, no veían a Tomioka por ninguna parte. Lo único que había en su futón era una enorme bola de pelos blancos.

—¿Giyū-san, dónde estás? —Tanjirō buscaba a su amigo pero no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

—Ganju —fue el único nombre que se le vino a la mente al contemplar esa escena—. Lo volvió a hacer el pequeño bribón —se separó del menor y empezó a jalar aquella bola peluda—. Vamos Yua, ¡apártate!

Ante los ojos atónitos de Kamado, aquel bulto peludo cobró forma. Y no era nada remotamente parecido a lo que se había imaginado. Aquello era un majestuoso y temido lobo blanco cuya mirada ámbar resultaba tanto cautivadora como intimidante; era un magnífico espécimen digno de ser admirado.

—¡¿Giyū-san, estás bien?! —ya estaba al lado del pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano, intentando que le dijera algo—. Di algo por favor.

—Es suave y cálido —sus palabras no eran lo desconcertante, sino ese semblante lleno de tranquilidad acompañado de una diminuta sonrisa. Lucía justo como aquel momento en que le contaron que con el Ohagi podría amistarse con Shinazugawa.

—Por lo menos estás bien...

—Y tú sabes que no debes subirte de esa manera a las personas —regañaba al cánido que pasaba de sus llamados de atención al mismo tiempo que se iba directamente de vuelta a donde descansaba el Pilar de Agua; su siguiente acción consistió en echarse cerca del espadachín—. Eso está mucho mejor.

—Kishaba-san, ¿de dónde ha salido ese lobo? —él se había criado en las montañas y sabía que esos animales eran peligrosos y adoraban la carne tierna.

—Yua, ¡veo que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo! Sigue así y te daré un buen trozo de venado —Akiyama había entrado a la habitación con un gran regodeo—. Es bastante irónico que a Tomioka le gustes los animales y estos por alguna razón deseen comérselo. Es casi como si la vida se estuviera burlando de él.

—¡¿Ese lobo es tuyo, Akiyama-san?!

—La crié desde que era un lobato —miró al animal verle y agitar su cola de un lado a otro con fuerza—. Puede decirse que es casi como un miembro de mi familia.

—Ey Ganju, ¿y no era más fácil darle colchas extras a Tomioka-kun que echarle encima a Yua para que lo calentara? —la hora del regaño había llegado para el moreno.

—Le dije a Yua que no le hiciera nada, sin importar cuanto quisiera comérselo —¿esa era su defensa al respecto?

—Akiyama-san, ¿acaso entiende el lenguaje de los lobos? —cuestionaba Tanjirō totalmente eufórico.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Como cualquier persona!

—¡Yo puedo entender a las aves!

—No. La gente no comprende el lenguaje de los lobos —Touka veía a ese par que hasta habían chocado sus manos con fuerza. Se habían vuelto tan amigos en tan escaso tiempo—. Espera, dijiste que le pediste a Yua que no se comiera a Tomioka-kun, pero a ella no le gusta la carne humana. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Las palabras textuales de Yua fueron: "Este humano huele delicioso. Podría comérmelo entero" —él estaba muy divertido con lo dicho por su mascota pero esos dos estaban preocupados por quien se había vuelto a dormir con la calidez y suavidad de la loba—. Bueno, eso vuelve a Tomioka en alguien especial porque a Yua sólo le gusta la carne de venado y de conejos.

—Que se lo quieran comer no es sinónimo de que sea "especial" —refutaba la castaña—. Alimenta bien a Yua, no quiero que se meriende a Tomioka-kun en un descuido tuyo.

—Descuida, eso no pasará —prometió como todo un caballero—. Por ahora...—sí, eso que cortó su oración había sido el sonido de una campana siendo golpeada con cierta insistencia—. Tal parece que tenemos visitas.

La campana fue tocada por quinta vez antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, dejando ver a los dos oficiales de policía que esperaban con paciencia a que fueron atendidos por el dueño de la residencia.

—Buenos días oficiales —saludó con educación la castaña a ese par de visitantes—. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Quisiéramos hacerle unas cuentas preguntas. Así que, ¿nos permitiría pasar? —el más grande de edad habló y se dirigió a ella con cortesía.

—¿Sucede algo oficial? —los dos miembros de la policía se sintieron un poco intimidados al ver a aquel hombre; no sólo era alto y macizo en musculatura, sino también emanaba un aura de pocos amigos.

—Q-Quisiéramos saber si han visto a esta persona —le entregó a la castaña un cartel amarillento con un retrato hecho a mano. Era imposible que un personaje como ese pasara desapercibido por la población si es que llegaba a ser visto.

—En mi vida he visto a un sujeto tan variopinto como ese —informaba Ganju.

—De verlo les agradeceríamos enormemente que no lo comunicaran —la petición del oficial los extrañó totalmente.

—¿De qué crimen se le acusa? —Kishaba deseó indagar al respecto.

—Se le acusa de los crímenes de asesinato en primer grado, así como de traición a la patria —respondió el más joven de los dos oficiales—. Ante cualquier información, no duden en dirigirse a algún oficial.

—Por supuesto —dijo Akiyama. Y tras la partida de esos dos uniformados cerró la puerta—. Ey Touka...

—Sí Ganju, el hombre que están buscando es Urokodaki-san.

—¿Cuál será el verdadero motivo por el que lo están buscando?

—No lo sé. Pero siento que no pudo haber desaparecido en mejor momento —dobló el cartel de "se busca" y lo guardó entre sus ropas—. Por ahora mantendremos en secreto esto o ese par querrán salir corriendo de aquí para ir a buscarlo en semejantes condiciones tan precarias.

—Se enfadarán contigo cuando se enteren de la verdad.

—Prefiero su desdén a saber que murieron en alguna parte a causa de sus heridas —espetó con cierto malhumor. Ganju se echó a reír ante sus palabras.


	4. Family

¡Hola, gente bonita! Ya llegué con un poco de salseo para ustedes. Espero disfruten de este capítulo; sé que las cosas van lentas pero pues el Tomioka no es precisamente alguien muy expresivo y enamoradizo XD Pero bueno, si pude encaminar a un asexuado por el buen camino del romance, este no va a ser la excepción. Mientras disfruten de los nuevos misterio que se nos vienen.

**家族**

Húmedo y cálido. Esas fueron las sensaciones que había sentido por todo el rostro y que habían provocado que abandonara el profundo mundo de los sueños en el que se había sumergido a saber desde qué horas.

Esas doradas pupilas estaban tan próximas a su rostro que casi podía tocarlas si extendía su mano.

—Eres tú —la alba loba lamió su rostro por última vez antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la puerta de su cuarto; alguien familiar para el animal había llegado porque no dejaba de mover su cola de izquierda a derecha.

—Al fin despertaste —pronunció la castaña para quien ni siquiera había llevado su atención hacia ella—. ¿Te has sentido muy cansado en los últimos días? —le preguntó ya cuando estuvo sentada a un lado de su futón—. Lo pregunto porque desde hace una semana has pasado la mayor parte del día y la noche, durmiendo.

—Hmp.

—Tomioka-kun —por algún motivo sentía su nombrar como un llamado de atención—, sino te expresas apropiadamente, las personas no sabrán entenderte; incluso te malinterpretarán —sí. Él sabía que ella llevaba razón en lo que le decía. Sin embargo, la comunicación verbal jamás fue su fuerte y ese problema fue empeorando con el tiempo—. Eres mi paciente y lo menos que pido de ti es un poco de cooperación. _Aunque empiezo a creer que hasta eso es un poco complicado para ti._

—Sí. Me he sentido demasiado fatigado desde hace unos días —dijo tras varios minutos de absoluto mutismo. Minutos en los que consideró que por lo menos podía responderle como señal de agradecimiento por estar cuidando de él y de Tanjirō.

—Dormir es una manera excelente para recuperarse del cansancio crónico —y él había hecho bastante uso de ese método—. Tendré que ajustar la dieta. Tal vez necesitas más nutrientes.

—No —objetó.

—La alimentación es importante y más cuando hablamos de gente malherida.

—Las porciones son más que suficientes —él después de todo, poseía el apetito de una persona normal.

—Bueno, variaré el contenido.

—¿Ya despertó? —era obvio a quién se refería.

—Todavía no —Touka suspiró. Probablemente esa situación le causaba más estrés del que mostraba—. Kamado-kun está con ella en este momento mientras le platica sobre su día o cualquier ocurrencia que se le venga en mente.

—Ya veo —conocía al menor y sabía que no se daría por vencido con su hermana; nunca lo hizo antes y mucho menos lo haría ahora que ya había salteado la peor parte.

—Aprovechando que estás despierto. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

—La verdad es...—iba a negarse pero su estómago lo traicionó y lo expuso completamente en cuanto empezó a gruñir del hambre que tenía.

—Tu estómago habló —expresaba con cierta burla. El pelinegro en cambio miraba en otra dirección—. _¿Será que se ha apenado por algo tan simple? _—y eso le parecía tanto divertido como tierno—. Andando.

—¿Umm? —en cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado sobre el lecho. Alguien le ayudó a enderezarse en un parpadeo.

—Algo caliente estará bien considerando el clima —la joven médico se fue pero regresó con prontitud junto con una charola en manos—. Debes terminártelo todo.

—_Siempre se excede en las porciones_ —el tazón de ramen que tenía en su regazo era digno de ser inmortalizada para la posteridad. Pero él tenía que comérselo o iba a ser sermoneado.

—No te vayas a quemar...—advirtió demasiado tarde. Giyū ya se había quemado la lengua—. Bueno, ya no importa.

—Sabe bien.

—Hay más por si quieres otro plato —le ofreció. Él negó con la cabeza—. Eres muy quisquilloso, Tomioka-kun.

—Claro que no —repeló y ella rio un poco. Y él la miró un gesto de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento —y que lo dijera mientras intentaba no reírse no le daba crédito—. Es que haces unos gestos muy divertidos.

—Hmp

—Ya, ya, lo lamento —se disculpó de nuevo, ahora con formalidad—. Mejor termina de comer que después tienes que bañarte —y lo segundo provocó en el pelinegro que casi se le atragantara la comida.

—Touka, tienes que venir a ver esto —Ganju era un experto en acomodarle unos buenos sustos a la castaña. Era después de todo, un experto en aparecerse de la nada.

—Deja de aparecerte de esos modos —le regañó en cuanto se puso de pie hacia el moreno—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Se trata de la hermana de Kamado. Ella...

Kishaba salió corriendo a toda prisa de la habitación sin escuchar todo lo que Ganju quería comunicarle. Su meta era llegar hasta el cuarto de Nezuko en el menor tiempo posible; y así lo hizo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con Nezuko-chan?! —aún con la respiración agitada no perdió tiempo en pedir información—. Kamado-kun...

El hermano mayor yacía sentado en el suelo, cubierto de lágrimas, temblando a causa de la pena y la alegría. Sufría pero simultáneamente estaba embargado por la dicha, por una felicidad y gratitud que pocas veces llega a experimentar el ser humano. Lo hacía porque había recordado el cruel pasado que se lo arrebató todo y le cambió la vida; lo hacía porque tenía a su hermana entre brazos, viva, humana, justo como era antes de aquella amarga tragedia.

—Despertó. Al fin lo hizo —Kishaba se sentía aliviada y a la vez, feliz por esos dos hermanos que al fin estaban juntos después de pasar por tantas dolorosas pruebas.

—¡Kishaba-san! —exclamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí—. Nezuko, ¡al fin despertó! —ella se había encontrado con pocas sonrisas como las que ese niño poseía, contagiosas y tan cálidas que endulzaban el corazón.

—Sí. Y es una excelente noticia —esas rosáceas pupilas la miraban con un sentimiento de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano mayor —hizo una reverencia para acentuar su sincero agradecimiento.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer —se aproximó y tomó asiento frente a esos hermanos que continuaban abrazados—. Debes estar hambrienta, así que vayamos a la cocina por algo para que comas. ¿Te parece?

—Ves. Yo estaré bien —sugería Tanjirō para su hermana menor.

—Tú también debes comer. Estás demasiado delgado.

—Nezuko, tu hermano mayor está bien. Así que ve a comer —le pidió.

—No iré si no vas a tú también —estableció con firmeza.

—Nezuko, yo ya comí —y mientras ellos continuaban enfrascados en su discusión, la que les observaba en silencio parecía divertirse.

—¿Kishaba-san? —para Kamado era la primera vez que la escuchaba carcajearse. La castaña lo escuchó, guardó silencio y se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza que sintió al ser cachada.

—Una disculpa. Es que al verlos de ese modo me he acordado de mi hermano mayor y yo —contó para ese par que se vieron y sonrieron—. Siempre tenía que estarlo presionando para que comiera porque se olvidaba de hacerlo por estar con sus aficiones.

—Bien, vamos a comer —Nezuko se levantó, ayudando a Tanjirō a pararse. Y de ese modo ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Sólo un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde que la menor de los hermanos Kamado despertó y la residencia misma se llenó con un poco más de vida y ruido.

Y quienes no solían dejar su cama a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya podían dar paseos cortos por el jardín para ejercitarse un poco e impedir que los músculos se atrofiaran como consecuencia de todo el tiempo que habían pasado en cama, inconscientes. También se habían acostumbrado a las consistentes comidas de la castaña así como a su estricta vigilancia en pos de su recuperación.

Aunque tal vez a lo único a lo que no podían adaptarse era a la combinación de esas dos mujeres; esas que a veces imponían su voluntad sobre ellos.

—¡Les han quedado perfectas! —exclamaba Nezuko mientras veía a esos dos que no decían ni pío.

—Ese tono lavanda luce bien en ti, Kamado-kun —la castaña asentía una y otra vez, como muestra de que estaba complacida con el resultado—. Elegimos sabiamente.

—El azul rey es tu color, Tomioka-san —elogiaba la pelinegra a quien estaba más estoico que una estatua.

—Indudablemente le queda bien. Especialmente si se contrasta con el tono de sus ojos —mencionaba Touka como apoyo a la menor.

—Oh, pero qué bonitas pijamas están usando —soltó con fingida adulación en cuanto entró al cuarto de esos dos cazadores. Porque nunca podía faltar Ganju y sus comentarios acertados.

—Son de un material suave y calientan bastante. Así que son perfectas para estas épocas frías —versaba Kishaba alegremente—. Incluso nosotras nos hemos comprado algunas. ¿Verdad, Nezuko-chan?

—Así es —y ahora sus bonitos ojos estaban enfocados en el moreno—. También le trajimos una a usted, Ganju-san.

—E-Está bien así. Yo ni frío tengo, así que no es necesario que me den algo como eso —no es que rechazara los regalos pero que esas ropas fueran rosa pastel le provocaba repelús.

—Tal vez si hubiera sido en otro color...—Tanjirō puso esos ojos de cachorro triste que conmovía a las masas pero no a su hermana menor—. Tomioka-san, cambiemos —le pedía a su amigo después de que la tarea de convencimiento con su hermana no llegó a ninguna parte.

—Este tono está bien para mí —él no era nada tonto y prefería quedarse como estaba a acabar como ese par.

—Me adelanto. Quiero empezar a preparar la cena o no estará lista a tiempo —Kishaba le entregó su pijama al moreno y se fue de allí, riéndose al imaginarse a su amigo usando algo como eso.

—Ni se te ocurra quitártela —amenazó a su hermano mayor porque lo conocía—. Ahora iré a ayudarla.

—Nezuko, tu nuevo kimono está muy bonito —él notó de inmediato su nueva vestimenta púrpura con estampados de crisantemos que iban desde el rosa al blanco, llegando hasta el amarillo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Fue un obsequio de Touka-san —agregó sonriente. Y tras ello se despidió y se fue.

—Akiyama-san, ¿a dónde nos estás llevando?

—Quiero quedarme —pedía Giyū. Pero fue ignorado por completo.

—Sus brazos ya están sanados por completo, así que ponerlos a trabajar es lo mejor que pueden hacer —era bastante gracioso ver cómo ese hombre sujetaba a ambos muchachos del cuello de su camisa, como si no pesaran, como si fueran cachorros siendo transportados por su madre.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta el cobertizo. Allí se encontraron con alrededor de diez cubetas de madera que resguardaban arroz glutinoso perfectamente cocinado y listo para ser empleado; también había un enorme y tradicional mortero de madera en el centro con dos mazos de madera a cada lado.

—Bien muchachos, llegó la hora para que hagan un poco de músculo en esos brazos guangos que tienen —bajó a los confundidos jóvenes y les dio una nada suave palmada en la espalda.

—Espera, esto es...—Tanjirō había completado el rompecabezas.

—Sí, es justamente lo que estás pensando —Akiyama le dio toda la razón al muchacho—. Haremos pastelillos de arroz.

—¿Por qué? —Tomioka y sus preguntas a medias.

—La elaboración de estos pastelillos requiere del trabajo de dos personas. Una de ellas golpeará el arroz y la otra se encargará de girar el mortero y mojar el mochi —explicó para los incautos chicos—. Con este ejercicio podrán ejercitar sus brazos tal cual estuvieran entrenando con una espada; después de todo, se requiere mantener un ritmo constante y la potencia adecuada para elaborar una masa consistente y homogénea para elaborar panecillos de calidad óptima —había tantos detalles y magia tras la elaboración de algo tan delicioso—. Además, también los ayudará a mantener sus sentidos activos; porque cualquier distracción podría llevarlos a golpearse con el mazo.

—Entiendo la idea. No obstante, los mochi suelen comerse más en fin de año que otra cosa —lo que Tanjirō decía era cierto; era un alimento tradicional de Año Nuevo.

—Lo sé —entregó el mazo a Kamado y vertió el arroz glutinoso en el mortero—. Pero Touka quiere regalarles algunos a los niños que hay en el pueblo. Especialmente a los que están enfermos y no se han recuperado pese a que se ha encargado de tratarlos.

—Es cierto. Ella suele ir a atender pacientes a domicilio —el menor recordó una plática que tuvo con su hermana menor en la que le revelaba que la castaña solía hacer algunas rondas en el pueblo después de la hora del desayuno—. Akiyama-san, ¡cuenta conmigo para preparar estos mochi! —y sin mayor dilación dieron comienzo a la ardua tarea de machacar el arroz.

—Vamos Tomioka, golpea más duro y más rápido o esa pasta no va a quedar bien —él vigilaba de cerca que estuvieran haciéndolo bien mientras yacía sentado muy cómodamente en el suelo—. Recuerda que sólo debes mover tus brazos. Tu pecho y tronco deben mantenerse fijos o vas a abrirte de nuevo las heridas.

Ambos chicos pararon, no porque se hubieran cansado, sino más bien porque contemplaron la silueta que estaba parada justo detrás del musculoso hombre.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué razón ellos están en la intemperie, haciendo el trabajo que te designé a ti? —Ganju sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo; era algo muy parecido al miedo.

—Ellos insistieron en ayudar...

—Esto debe de quedar para antes de que anochezca, por lo que te sugiero que te des prisa —expresaba para quien había sido atrapado—. Kamado-kun, Tomioka-kun, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarles —ese par aceptó principalmente porque no querían terminar del mismo modo que aquel adulto que los embaucó.

—¿Qué es eso que querías que viéramos? —la curiosidad de Tanjirō se disparó en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de la castaña. Era un lugar que no habían visitado nunca; no hasta ese momento.

—Estoy segura de que esto es suyo —de su amplio ropero de roble sacó un par de jaulas cubiertas por paños blancos—. Anoche en la madrugada un ruido bastante fuerte me despertó y salí a inspeccionar, encontrándome con estos dos cuervos que intentaban no ser devorados por Kenzo a la vez que querían entrar a la casa.

—¡Son nuestros cuervos! —Tanjirō pensaba que su mensajero había muerto o algo parecido.

—¡Zorro idiota! ¡Zorro idiota! —clamaron ambas aves en armonía perfecta. Parecían estar muy molestas con el raposo.

—No importa cuántas veces los escuche, no dejo de sorprenderme de su facultad del habla —la castaña liberó a ambos cuervos y estos se posaron de inmediato sobre el hombro de su cazador designado—. Y por lo visto son de lo más fieles.

—No diría eso con exactitud —Tomioka no tenía precisamente la mejor relación con esa ave de mal agüero porque siempre le interrumpía en sus combates y le proporcionaba información poco fidedigna.

—Aprovecharé y escribiré una carta para Aoi-chan preguntando sobre cómo van las cosas en la Finca de las Mariposas —ya no se sentía tan aislado. Ahora poseía la posibilidad de pedir informes sobre el estado de sus dos amigos.

—No creo que necesite decírselos, pero mantengan a sus cuervos en un sitio seguro porque Kenzo ama cazar aves y no es la primera vez que intenta devorar a uno de estos mensajeros —las dos aves empezaron a graznar con mucha fuerza; era claro que el nombramiento del zorro los sulfuraba.

—Regresaré a mi habitación y me pondré a escribir la carta —alguien estaba bastante emocionado como para salir a toda marcha de ahí.

—Con cada día que pasa tiene más energía —y eso era una excelente señal desde el punto de vista médico—. Debe ser duro para ti mantener su ritmo.

—Me he acostumbrado —o eso es lo que creyó hasta que conmemoró la competencia en la que el menor le hizo participar. ¿Y es que a quién se le ocurriría una competencia de soba frío?

—Bueno, por gente como él la vida es un poco más divertida y amena —ciertamente una parte muy dentro del pelinegro, compartía esa idea.

Las mentiras de Ganju habían poseído cierto índice de verdad. Lo supieron en cuanto vieron a todos esos niños pequeños que corrían por el jardín, jugando a las atrapadas tras haber comido gustosamente los mochi que les fueron obsequiados.

Era una escena reconfortante. Un paisaje que los llenaba de serenidad, que les decía que todo el sacrificio y todas las vidas que se perdieron, no habían sido en vano.

—Es extraño —Kamado miraba la palma de sus manos. Allí estaban las marcas que reflejaban su arduo entrenamiento—. De verdad todo terminó y la gente estará sana y salva.

—Todavía no podemos sentirnos completamente tranquilos —Tomioka tenía razones de sobra para no bajar la guardia; el relato de Akiyama continuaba fresco en su memoria—. Muzan está muerto pero los demonios restantes deben de estar todavía allá afuera, dispuestos a seguir asesinando gente.

—Y ustedes no podrán ir a cazarlos. No por el momento —Touka llegó, trayendo un cesto repleto de mochis de diversos colores para colocarlo en medio de esos dos que yacían sentados en el pasillo.

—En una semana ya tendremos la energía y la fuerza para ir a cazar demonios —aseguraba Tanjirō con fervor.

—No.

—Partiremos en una semana —Tomioka estaba con el menor. Ambos seguían siendo Cazadores de Demonios y todavía poseían el deber de proteger a la gente.

—¿Y con qué piensan aniquilar a los demonios? —les preguntó seriamente—. Hasta donde yo recuerde ninguno de los dos tiene una espada.

—¡Haganezuka-san me asesinará si algo malo le pasó a su espada! —el moreno entró en pánico total. Ya había sido amenazado infinidad de veces por el herrero y sentía la muerte muy cerca.

—Es cierto...—recordó que su espada se destruyó por completo. Así que estaba totalmente desarmado.

—Así que primero sanen por completo y después verán lo de sus espadas —les advirtió—. Ahora coman que salieron demasiados.

—¡Cazadores! ¡Cazadores! —irrumpió con estruendo el cuervo de Kamado—. ¡A todos los cazadores que se encuentren heridos se les pide se mantengan en reposo! Repito, ¡a todos los cazadores malheridos se les hace un llamado de que se abstengan de entrar en combate!

—¿Vieron? No soy la única que piensa lo mismo —esos dos suspiraron—. Tómenlo como unas vacaciones necesarias.

—Si bien estoy feliz de que Nezuko haya regresado a la normalidad. Todavía estoy preocupado por los demonios que siguen sueltos y que harán lo que deseen ahora que Muzan no está —exteriorizó para ambos, con angustia notoria—. Y luego está la desaparición de Urokodaki-san.

—Sobre eso...—lo interrumpió con cierta duda—. Podría echarles una mano.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Tanjirō recuperó su brío—. Pero...tú ya estás cuidando de nosotros. Eso ya sería demasiado.

—No lo haré personalmente. Es algo que le pediré a un amigo mío que es muy bueno recolectando información —aclaraba a la vez que tomaba un panecillo de arroz y le daba un mordisco—. Le mandaré una carta hoy mismo para que inicie la investigación.

—¡Muchas gracias! —su buen humor se disparó hasta el punto de relucir como un diamante. Pero no fue ello lo que dejó callados a los mayores, sino lo que hizo.

—¡¿...?! —se había quedado completamente paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. El joven cazador se había lanzado a abrazarla de manera impulsiva a causa de la felicidad que sus palabras le hicieron sentir.

—¡Hermano!, ¿qué crees que estás haciéndole a Touka-san? —la hermana menor llegó en el momento más vergonzoso de la joven existencia de Tanjirō—. No puedes abrazar a una chica sólo porque sí, sin ser tu prometida y siendo mayor que tú —había etiquetas que respetar y se las recordó.

—¡L-Lo...! ¡Lo siento! —se apartó con prisa, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de lo rojas que estaban. Y es que el corazón estaba a nada de escapársele del pecho; eran emociones demasiado fuertes para su joven existencia—. ¡Y-Yo me excedí! Perdón.

—Descuida. Únicamente me tomaste por sorpresa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si su prometido se entera tendrás que ofrecerle a él también una disculpa —podrá ser la menor pero a veces era quien guiaba a Tanjirō en algunos aspectos de la vida.

—No tengo ningún prometido —aseguró—. Ustedes se preocupan demasiado por cosas sin importancia —les dijo a ese par de hermanos—. Ahora iré a escribir esa carta y después a preparar la cena.

—Es muy despreocupada —musitaron los tres en cuanto la joven castaña se retiró, absorta en las tareas que debía hacer.

Quietud. Eso era lo único que se respiraba en una villa que ha sido olvidada por la civilización pero que permanece firme, vigorosa, protegida de los extraños gracias al cobijo del bosque y las altas montañas. Pero, ¿ese silencio sería perpetuo o sólo existía cuando la luna se alzaba en el oscuro cielo?

La nieve, gruesa y blanca, era incapaz de guardar secretos porque dejaba a la vista las pistas irrefutables de que alguien había transitado por el sendero que tan celosamente cubría. Sí, ella era la primera en percatarse de la llegada de aquellos seres que sólo podían existir bajo el cobijo de la noche y no podía hacer nada para alertar a la gente que dormía tan tranquilamente, creyendo que nada malo ocurría más allá de su puerta.

—Este sitio es perfecto. ¡Está plagado de carne humana fresca y tierna! —desde el techo, un demonio de talla pequeña y tres curvados cuernos, se expresaba sin temor a despertar a quienes se convertirían en su próxima comida.

—Sin contar que no existe nadie que venga de este lado de la montaña —decía un segundo; uno de colmillos sobresalientes y cuyo tercer ojo disponía de autonomía para mirar en dirección opuesta a los otros dos.

—Podríamos atacar a una gran ciudad y no importaría en lo más mínimo —el tercero era musculoso hasta el punto de resultar grotesco e indigesto—. ¡Los Cazadores de Demonios están acabados como Muzan!

—Sí, sí, después de esa batalla ese temido hombre murió y esos molestos cazadores quedaron al borde de la aniquilación —su cuello era tan largo y escueto que lucía como una serpiente que ansiaba extenderse hacia adelante.

—Yo propongo que devoremos primero a las mujeres y a los niños. Y dejemos al último a los hombres —un quinto habló. Parecía muy orgulloso de la manriki-gusari que había enredado alrededor de su muñeca derecha y que giraba una y otra vez, como si ya deseara azotar a alguien con ella.

—Cambiar de idea sería lo más pertinente para ustedes.

Ser descubiertos no era un tema que les preocupara. Poseían la ventaja numérica y terminarían con facilidad con quien se había atrevido a dirigirles la palabra. Sin embargo, no hallaron al propietario de aquella voz; solamente escucharon el tintineo de los cascabeles y un horrible olor a glicina.

—¿Se han embriagado con la libertad que les fue devuelta tras la caída de Muzan que se han vuelto en extremo confiados? —las miradas enfurecidas de los cinco demonios se deslizaron hacia un techo de teja, cubierto por completo con la nieve. Allí se encontraba la persona que los había ofendido con sus palabras—. ¿Piensan devorarme antes que a toda esta gente?

El rojo de la sangre teñía el hakama que llevaba puesto, contrastando así, con la camisa blanca de hombros sueltos que portaba y que la encasillaban rápidamente como alguien que escucha las plegarias de los dioses para trasmitir sus palabras a quienes no fueron bendecidos con tal don.

—¿Una sacerdotisa? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —no podía contemplar su rostro, sólo podía percibir la blanca capa que resguardaba su identidad y la protegía del frío de la madrugada.

—No soy yo la persona en la que deberían enfocar su atención —pronunció con sus labios transformados en una sonrisa—. Son ellos de los que deberían cuidarse.

La advertencia proveniente de una humana no les asustaba; la consideraban como un chiste barato, como una trivialidad más. Y terminarían con ese triste acto en la brevedad posible.

Pero aquel que tomó la delantera y deseó probar la carne de aquella sacerdotisa, únicamente pudo contemplarle, sólo pudo grabar en sus pupilas el carmesí con el que esos labios se encontraban pintados. De ahí su mundo se fraccionó.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! —clamaba por respuestas pero no le quedaba más tiempo. Su cuerpo empezó a desmoronarse tras el limpio y rápido corte que separó su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Cazadores?! —gritó alertado, buscando en todas direcciones. Pero no hallaba nada.

—¡¿Dónde rayos se esconden?! ¡Salgan de una buena vez!

No hubo respuesta. En su lugar obtuvieron lo que no estaban buscando hallar en un sitio tan lejano y desprotegido: la muerte.

No se percataron de su presencia hasta que el filo de aquellas espadas se encontró demasiado cerca de sus cuellos hasta el punto que era inevitable escapar. Y para quien la velocidad lo había salvado momentáneamente, obtuvo como recompensa el encontrarse con uno de los que habían puesto un punto final a la existencia de los suyos.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios eres tú?! —un demonio no debería conocer eso conocido como miedo. No obstante, lo estaba experimentando.

—Un vigilante.

Contemplarle era como echarle un vistazo al pasado. Porque exclusivamente ahí podía existir alguien que portara con orgullo la sublime y característica armadura de un samurái. Porque únicamente alguien amante de esa época y costumbres llevaría puesto tan particular máscara, que no sólo custodiaba su identidad, sino que también era capaz de infundir miedo.

Se apreciaba el amarillo de esos saltones y furiosos ojos; así como el blanco de esas gruesas cejas y la larga melena que nacía desde la frente y se extendía hasta media espalda. Y luego estaba el negro del que estaba teñida la intimidante máscara que portaba y que combinaba la esencia del perro y el león.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —gritó por última vez tras haber sido alcanzado, tras haber sido cercenado en el aire a manos de otro portador de la máscara.

—Han hecho un excelente trabajo —habló la mujer para quienes permanecían a su lado, de pie, vigilantes.

—¿Está segura de esto? —inquirió el de la máscara oscura.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de haber vivido de manera tan egoísta —contestó y llevó su mano hacia el minino negro que yacía acostado en su regazo.

—Si ese es su deseo, lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra —secundaba quien portaba una máscara azul turquesa.

—Ya que el obstáculo que nos impedía el avance, ha sido eliminado, prosigamos —el felino se estiró, le miró, maulló y agitó su cabeza mientras el cascabel que tenía en su collar, sonaba melodiosamente—. Después de todo, tenemos que reunirnos con Kiriya Ubuyashiki.


End file.
